A Tale of Two
by Lizzie-Parker17
Summary: After a huge misunderstanding the group is divided in two, but not in the way you would expect it. Can they resolve their differences in time to stop Khivar?


A TALE OF TWO (WIP)  
  
Title: A Tale of Two  
  
By: Brittany (Lizzie_Parker17)  
  
Email: Brittanyh60@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: not sure yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Melinda Metz and all the wonderful people at UPN (especially if they give us a forth season) Please don't sue!  
  
Category: dreamer but there is a little bit of polar going on. But I promise this is a dreamer fic.  
  
Summary: Michael asks for Liz's help with Maria. But something happens to them that night.something that turns their world upside down. Can't tell you anymore or else I will give away the whole story!  
  
Feedback: YES please!!! When you post feedback I post new parts! Without how do you know if anyone is reading your fics?  
  
Authors note: Usually I don't write more than one fic at a time but this idea came to me last night and I just had to start it! So if any of you out there are waiting for the next part of Its Never Too Late. I am almost done with part 8 so hopefully I will get it posted soon. (  
  
  
  
A Tale of Two  
  
************  
  
  
  
Part one  
  
  
  
Liz Parker snuggled herself more tightly into her boyfriend's arms inhaling his scent. It was unique and distinctly Max. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She could really stay like this forever. She looked up into his beautiful amber eyes and smiled  
  
"This is perfect," she breathed  
  
"Just being here like this.with you. Its perfect."  
  
Max looked down at the angel in his arms and thanked his lucky stars. He finally had her and he was never going to let her go again. He didn't care who his supposed destiny was. He decided that he was going to make his own destiny.and that included Liz Parker.  
  
"Your right" he replied as he kissed her forehead  
  
"Perfect"  
  
***************************  
  
Maria wiped her brow as she finished wiping down the counter of the Crashdown after a busy shift. She had been kind enough to close for Liz so that she could spend time with Max. The things you do for friends she thought to herself. Oh well Maria didn't have much of a romantic life these days so she had to survive intravenously off of Liz'.  
  
She was so tired she didn't even look up when she heard the jingle of the door.  
  
"Sorry were closed" She called out  
  
Isabel appeared in front of her and said  
  
"Maria it's just me" Isabel took a long look at her friend  
  
"Long day?" She asked  
  
Maria nodded her head vigorously  
  
"It was packed"  
  
"Wasn't Liz supposed to close tonight?" Isabel asked  
  
Maria gave her a look  
  
"Oh" Isabel replied "Max"  
  
Maria smiled and nodded her head  
  
"Oh well. My love life is pretty much non-existent, so I figure why not help Lizzie out? You know?"  
  
Isabel smiled a sad smile  
  
"Michael still not coming around?" She asked concerned  
  
Maria shook her head  
  
Maria came up and put her arms around her friend  
  
"I am sorry Maria. Michael is a blockhead"  
  
"Its okay Isabel. Michael. Well he is still all like 'Being with me will put you in danger. Bla bla bla' Well what Michael fails to realize is that I don't care. I just want to be close to him. I mean Max and Liz took the plunge why can't we?"  
  
Isabel couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Should she take the plunge, and let Alex in. She really wanted too, but she was afraid. But she was sick of being afraid she wanted to be happy and she was determined to be.  
  
Maria couldn't help but chuckle. She knew exactly what was going on in Isabel's head.  
  
"Did I get you thinking?"  
  
She put on one of her famous Deluca smiles and took off her apron  
  
"Well Isabel I think I am in the need of some chocolate cake now, and you are going to join me."  
  
**************************  
  
Isabel walked with purpose over to Alex's house. She was going to do it! She needed to let him know how she felt. She wondered briefly about where her ice queen persona had gone. She couldn't know for sure but she was pretty sure that it had to do with four humans. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments Alex appeared at the doorway clad in his Pajama pants and one of his bands t-shirts.  
  
He looked adorable.  
  
Alex was momentarily stunned when he opened up the door but he recovered quickly  
  
"Isabel what are you doing here?" He yawned  
  
"I.I am sorry it's late but.I needed to talk to you"  
  
Alex stepped aside and gestured for her to come inside. He led her into his living room and she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No.I am fine. Thanks"  
  
Alex sat down on the couch careful to give her her space.  
  
"Well what can I do for you Isabel?" Alex asked  
  
Isabel took a deep breath 'here goes nothing' she thought.  
  
"Alex. I wanted to talk about us"  
  
Alex braced himself for her following words. He could clearly see them coming out of her mouth like they had that night in the woods  
  
"It can't be a date, Alex. Don't you understand? It can't be anything like that."  
  
Alex closed his eyes. If he had to hear another one of those  
  
"Alex your such a great friend" Speeches again he might be sick.  
  
Alex was jerked out of his thoughts by Isabel's voice  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah sorry. I am pretty tried"  
  
Isabel looked down suddenly very interested in the color of her nails. She couldn't believe she was nervous. Isabel Evans is never nervous around guys.  
  
But Alex is special something told her  
  
"I was wondering if you still wanted to be together? Because I am ready now Alex. I want to give you and me a try. And I know that in the past I have been closed off to you, but not this time I want to show you Alex.will you let me?"  
  
Alex was dumbstruck. He couldn't think of a single thing to say  
  
'Come on Alex anything say anything. A vowel sound anything'  
  
He finally found his voice  
  
'Uh yeah sure that would be.great." He smiled  
  
Isabel beamed back at him with that smile of hers that always made his heart skip beats and then she leaned over and kissed him. Alex was in heaven Isabel's lips on his was the most exhilarating experience of his life.  
  
Isabel pulled away and looked up at Alex who was still a little glazed over from her kiss. She still couldn't believe she had done that.  
  
"Well I gotta get going Alex. I have something that I gotta do." Isabel said as she got up and headed to the door  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Alex called out to her  
  
Isabel laughed  
  
"Bye Alex"  
  
******************  
  
Isabel was very satisfied with the work she had done so far in the evening that she felt the need to do more She knocked on the door to Michaels apartment a few times until she heard grumbling coming from inside  
  
"You better be a naked chick with a pizza" He said as he opened the door. When he realized it was Isabel he added to his previous statement  
  
"Unless your Isabel"  
  
Michael opened the door wider to let Isabel in  
  
"So what brings you over here?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair  
  
"We need to talk Michael" Isabel replied seriously  
  
Michael groaned and plopped down onto the couch with a thud.  
  
Isabel. If this has anything to do with what happened at the-"  
  
"No" Isabel interrupted  
  
"No. Believe me Michael I love you, but it's a brother sister love. Actually this is about Maria"  
  
Michael released an even louder groan than before  
  
"Gosh did she set you up to this?"  
  
Isabel sighed. Why did he always make things difficult?  
  
"Michael. You love her I know it!"  
  
Michael made no response so she decide on a different approach  
  
"Michael! Max and Liz are together, and I just got together with Alex, stop trying to protect Maria she doesn't want protection; she just wants you. You Max and I deserve some happiness. And nothing has happened yet Michael the signal went up months ago and nothing has happened. Everything is fine"  
  
Michael rubbed his hands over his face. She had a point there, but he still wasn't sure  
  
"I just don't want to hurt her Isabel. And just being who I am could hurt her."  
  
Isabel came over and sat down beside him. She misses you and I know that you miss her too. Go to her make it up to her. She doesn't care about anything else just that you are together."  
  
Isabel smiled and left the apartment leaving Michael alone to think about everything she had just said.  
  
******************  
  
"I need that Will Smith Burger Carlos" Liz yelled into the kitchen  
  
"Yes It's coming"  
  
Liz groaned inwardly as she saw another customer come in and sit in her section  
  
"Hi I'm Liz I will be your waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked without looking up  
  
Michael laughed  
  
"Wow your really weeded aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle  
  
"Oh hey Michael I didn't realize it was you. Yeah it is crazy in here. Well what can I get you?"  
  
"I need your help"  
  
Liz looked up surprised  
  
"Um yeah sure on what?"  
  
"Maria" he answered simply  
  
"I wanna get back together with her but I want to make it really special. I know I have been a dick to her lately."  
  
Liz sat down and  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Michael?"  
  
"Liz I am serious."  
  
"Ok yeah sure. How can I help?"  
  
"Well your Maria's best friend. I don't know what does she like? I suck at the romantic shit."  
  
"Umm hmm let me think about it" Liz replied  
  
"Lizzie your up" Carlos called  
  
"Gotta go" Liz said and started to walk away  
  
"Liz" Michael called after her  
  
"Meet me at Senor Chows at 8:00. I want it to be a surprise for Maria so don't tell anyone ok?  
  
Liz nodded her head at Michael and then went back to work  
  
*********************  
  
Nicholas couldn't help but smile as he thought his plan through one more time. It was sure to work he knew it and then pitiful Zan will be left without his queen. Kivar was going to be very happy with him when he got back to Antar  
  
*********************  
  
Liz showed up at Senor Chows at 8 as was planned and went up to the hostess podium.  
  
"Hi I'm meeting somebody here"  
  
"Let me guess tall, dark hair, gorgeous"  
  
"Uh I guess so" Liz replied  
  
"You are so lucky I would like kill to have a boyfriend like that"  
  
"Uh. He's not my boyfriend"  
  
Liz was led to the table where Michael was already waiting for her. She sat down across from him  
  
"Ok Michael lets try to make this meeting kind of quick because I am meeting Max at my house in around an hour."  
  
"Yeah sure thats fine" Michael mumbled  
  
Their waitress came up to them She was some blonde. Liz had never seen her around before she must be new Liz thought and shrugged it off. Liz looked at her nametag  
  
"Hi Courtney"  
  
"Hey guys." She answered back but she seemed to be paying most attention to Micahel.  
  
"What can I start you off with?"  
  
"I'll have a lemonade" Liz answered  
  
"Coke"  
  
"Alright I will be right back with those." She said with a smile directed at Michael.  
  
"So Maria" Michael said, "Where should I take her?"  
  
"Liz thought for a moment  
  
"Well if you really wanna impress her there is always Chez Pierre"  
  
Michael nodded listening attentively.  
  
Just then the waitress reappeared  
  
"Here you go," she said as she placed the drinks down in front of them.  
  
They both took a long drink.  
  
They hadn't noticed that the restaurant was completely empty besides them and they didn't see the short teenage boy pouring something into their drinks.  
  
*********************  
  
Max walked into the Crashdown and sat in his usual booth. He loked around for Liz but didn't see her.  
  
"Looking for Liz?" Maria asked as she sat down across from him  
  
"Yeah I was supposed to meet her here"  
  
"Oh she probably just feel asleep she worked the lunch crowd today and it was crazy. Orthodontist convention." Maria explained  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?" Max asked  
  
"Well. I just got off so I was thinking of going home wallowing in own self pity and watching a chick flick" Maria answered  
  
"No luck with Michael?" Max asked  
  
Maria sighed  
  
"Don't worry you'll wear him down. But I have a great idea why don't you hang with Liz and I tonight. I know you two haven't been able too spend time with each other because I have been hogging her all to myself but I am willing to share her tonight"  
  
He smiled.  
  
Maria smiled  
  
"Ok that sounds fun. But be warned we may force you to watch 10 things I hate about you and you can not complain when we droll over Heath and his sexy accent. Ok?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Alright then lets head on up"  
  
Max and Maria walked up the stairs to Liz apartment. Max was about to knock but Maria said  
  
"Oh don't worry her parents went out of town till tomorrow night."  
  
Max could have kicked himself. Why was it he invited Maria again  
  
"Honey I'm home" Maria called into the quiet house.  
  
"Liz honey? Where are you?"  
  
the heard a faint sound of music coming from her closed door  
  
"Hey baby" Max said as he pushed open the door  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Part two  
  
  
  
From part 0ne  
  
"Alright then lets head on up"  
  
Max and Maria walked up the stairs to Liz apartment. Max was about to knock but Maria said  
  
"Oh don't worry her parents went out of town till tomorrow night."  
  
Max could have kicked himself. Why was it he invited Maria again  
  
"Honey I'm home" Maria called into the quiet house.  
  
"Liz honey? Where are you?"  
  
they heard a faint sound of music coming from her closed door  
  
"Hey baby" Max said as he pushed open the door  
  
  
  
Max's smile dropped from his face and he stood frozen in his spot. He couldn't feel anything, not even Maria sobbing into his shoulder. He stood there transfixed. He struggled for words, but he was unable to find them He almost couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing. He closed his eyes to block out the sight in front of him and before he opened them again he prayed that he had just imagined it.or maybe it was a mindwarp.maybe Tess was messing with him. But when he opened he opened them again it was still right there before him. He felt the tears start to sting at his eyes, and he turned around and ran out of the apartment with Maria still attached to him.  
  
Maria's eyes burned with tears as she furiously tried to blink them back. Sobs wreaked through her entire body uncontrollably. She clung onto Max as he dragged them both out of the Crashdown. She looked up at the soft light drifting from Liz's room, and the disturbing image flashed before her eyes. She had never expected it. She never had any clue. Liz had been her best friend since third grade! Maria buried her head in her hands as Max drove them far away from that place.  
  
Max tightly gripped the steering wheel his knuckles turning white with the force. He could see the same hands squeezing just as tightly around someones neck. He was holding on by a thin thread. How could they have done that.his best friend.  
  
Max grinded his teeth together as he imagined them making love on her bed before they had walked in. It must have been something they didn't even wake up when he yelled in her room. This thought only infuriated him further.  
  
Max pulled over and stopped the car. He slammed his fists into the steering wheel which caused the horn to blare loudly. He closed his eyes tightly trying his best to maintain the shred of control he had left.the part that was keeping him sane.  
  
Michael and Liz. Michael and Liz. Michael and Liz. Michael and Liz.  
  
He repeated over and over in his mind like a broken record. Max leaned back in his seat and rested his head on the headrest.  
  
And then the floodgate broke  
  
Max cried. for the first time in a long time.  
  
*********************  
  
Nicholas laughed and smiled to himself. His plan had worked out better than he thought. Michael's girlfriend had showed up as well. He could still see the look on Zans face when he saw his perfect little queen in bed with Rath. Nicholas would cherish that look forever. He stared in the window at the two of them. It looked wonderful of course. He had done an amazing job of making them look very comfy together. They looked very much like a couple in love sleeping peacefully and deeply after a night of making love. And at least part of that was true they were sleeping deeply in fact they shouldn't even wake up for several more hours. And that's when the real fun begins.  
  
*********************  
  
Max and Maria walked into the Evans house with grief stricken looks upon both of their faces. Isabel and Alex were watching a movie on the couch. When they heard them enter Isabel turned around  
  
"Hey you guys? Where's Liz and Michael?" She asked with a smile still half laughing at a joke Alex had said  
  
"Hey guys." Alex called out  
  
Then they both noticed the looks on their two friends faces  
  
"Max Maria what's wrong? Are you ok? Is everybody ok?" Isabel asked getting up and walking over towards them. She was seriously worried. She had never seen this look on her brothers face before.  
  
"Maria! What's wrong?" Alex asked as he got up and walked towards the three of them.  
  
"Well to answer your first question Iz. Liz and Michael are together" Max spat out with a deadly tone of voice  
  
"Max what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
**************************  
  
Liz's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up in bed. She felt really groggy. Her head felt as though it were going to roll right off.  
  
"I feel like I was drugged" she mumbled sarcastically as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake her self up.  
  
She heard music coming from her stereo. She pulled herself out of bed and went over to turn it off. It was then that she realized that she was not wearing any clothes. As if on cue she heard a loud snore coming from her bed.  
  
She turned around slowly and screamed when she saw who it was  
  
"AHHHHHHH! Michael!"  
  
Liz quickly went and pulled on her robe  
  
"Michael what? What?" She was at a loss for words  
  
Michael woke when he heard a scream coming from inside the room. He sat up and looked around for whoever made the noise.  
  
"Liz?" He asked when his eyes finally landed on her.  
  
"What are you doing here Micahel? Liz asked in a desperate voice  
  
"Oh god Oh god oh god" She chanted to her self as she paced the room.  
  
Michael looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Where the fuck am I? And why are you wearing a robe?" He asked.  
  
Liz ran a had through her dark hair looking extremely pail  
  
"Liz are you ok?" Michael asked starting to get up  
  
"NO NO! Don't get up" Liz screamed.  
  
"Look at what your wearing Michael"  
  
Michael looked down and he didn't see anything  
  
Liz nodded her head  
  
"And that is exactly how I looked when I woke up right next to you" Liz shouted  
  
"Do you remember anything Michael?" She asked her voice pleading with him  
  
Michael struggled to remember the events of the evening  
  
"I asked your help with Maria, and I met you at Senor Chows. We ordered and."  
  
"That's all I can remember too Michael. We got our drinks and that's all I can remember of the evening."  
  
Liz looked down and asked  
  
"Michael you don't think we-  
  
"I don't know" Michael replied honestly  
  
"DO you feel sore at all?" He asked with difficulty  
  
Liz shook her head  
  
"No. I feel fine physically. But Michael can't you.you know check.with your powers?"  
  
Michael nodded his head  
  
"I can try Liz but I am not as good at this as Max is, or even Isabel"  
  
"I uh. I need to form a connection. Could you um get me my clothes" Michael stammered  
  
Liz handed him his clothes and turned her back while he changed.  
  
Michael stood up and walked over to Liz.  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
Liz nodded her head yes  
  
Michael placed his hands over her arms and was in after a few moments.  
  
He quickly searched through her body for any signs of a sexual encounter.he found none. Michael pulled away and the connection severed immediately  
  
Liz looked up at him expectantly  
  
"Theres nothing Liz. Nothing at all that suggests you had sex tonight."  
  
Liz sighed in relief.  
  
"That only brings more questions Michael" She said as she sat down beside him on her bed  
  
"How in the world did we get her and get naked in my bed?" She asked  
  
Michael sighed  
  
"I have no idea Liz."  
  
"What are we going to tell Max and Maria?" She asked  
  
Michael jumped up and bounded over to her  
  
"Nothing Liz! We cannot tell them anything. Even though nothing happened they still won't believe it."  
  
"Michael I really think we should tell them. I mean we could let Max do the same thing you did."  
  
"Why tell them at all? Why hurt them over nothing? Liz you gotta swear to me that you will not tell them."  
  
"But Michael-  
  
"Say it Liz!"  
  
Tears fell down Lizs cheek  
  
"I promise she chocked out"  
  
"Thank you Liz. I know that if Maria ever found out about this there would be no hope for us Liz, and I can't lose her." Michael sighed  
  
"I have to go" he said and climbed out the window and down the ladder.  
  
Liz felt a chill run over her body.  
  
She had a bad feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Part three  
  
  
  
From part two  
  
Michael I really think we should tell them. I mean we could let Max do the same thing you did."  
  
"Why tell them at all? Why hurt them over nothing? Liz you gotta swear to me that you will not tell them."  
  
"But Michael-  
  
"Say it Liz!"  
  
Tears fell down Lizs cheek  
  
"I promise she chocked out"  
  
"Thank you Liz. I know that if Maria ever found out about this there would be no hope for us Liz, and I can't lose her." Michael sighed  
  
"I have to go" he said and climbed out the window and down the ladder.  
  
Liz felt a chill run over her body.  
  
She had a bad feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.  
  
  
  
Liz stared at her reflection in the mirror, as she got ready for school the next day. She had large dark circles under her eyes that reflected exactly how much sleep she had gotten the previous night. She did not look forward to lying to Max and Maria today, but Michael would not let her. She was sure he would be watching her like a hawk today.  
  
She was right.  
  
She walked into West Roswell High feeling the same sense of dread that she had the night before. Something was wrong she could feel it in the air.  
  
She was headed to her locker to meet Max when Michael came up from behind her and pulled her into a nearby classroom.  
  
"Michael what are you doing? I am meeting Max-  
  
"You haven't changed your mind right?" He interrupted.  
  
"No. But I wish you would. I think this is a mistake Michael I feel it." Liz voiced truthfully  
  
***************************  
  
Max and Maria had witnessed this event from their place by their lockers. He had been up all night trying to find a reason why it wasn't true and he came up with two  
  
He trusted Liz  
  
He trusted Michael  
  
He trusted both of them with his life; something wasn't right about all this he had thought to himself, but all rational thought was quickly erased from his mind when he saw Michael pull Liz into that classroom. His blood boiled. And he walked off to first period without talking to either one of them.  
  
****************************  
  
"No Liz!" Michael shouted  
  
'You can't tell them! You love Max right?"  
  
"Of course I love Max" Liz answered immediately  
  
"Do you really want to hurt him Liz? Because this would hurt him"  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"We woke up naked in bed together Liz I don't think he is going to look to highly on that."  
  
Liz sighed and ran a finger through her long locks.  
  
"Fine" she spat  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me. I am going to go see Max" and with that she left Michael alone in the empty classroom  
  
Liz walked out into the hallway and headed for her locker when she got there Max was no where to be seen 'that's strange' she thought. He's probably just late she told herself but in the pit of her stomach she felt the same feeling she had been feeling all day but she passed it off as anxiety. She waited at her locker for Max until the bell rang. Liz frowned when he didn't show. He's probably just sick today she told herself and headed off to class.  
  
She had first period with Isabel, but Isabel wasn't in her usual seat beside her; she had moved across the room to an empty seat in the back. Liz headed over to Isabels desk  
  
"Hey Isabel is Max here today?" She asked  
  
Isabel didn't even acknowledge her presence she just continued to read her cosmo. Thinking she had not heard her Liz tried again  
  
"Isabel?"  
  
She wished she hadn't. Isabel looked up at her slowly and shot her a look that could turn a man to stone.  
  
"Take you seats class"  
  
Liz walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
Why was Isabel acting so cold towards her. She thought the whole Ice queen act was over. They were just starting to become friends or so she thought. Isabel continued to shot daggers Liz's way the entire class.  
  
***************************  
  
Michael walked in to his History class that he shared with Alex. He slumped down into the chair beside him  
  
"Hey man did you read that chapter last night? I need a quick summery."  
  
Alex glared at him  
  
"Why didn't have enough time last night?" Alex asked bitterly to Michael  
  
"Settle down class"  
  
Michael turned his attention to the teacher.  
  
Man what bug crawled up Alex's ass and died? He wondered.  
  
Alex didn't say a word to him all class and got up and left the room immediately when the bell rang.  
  
**********************  
  
Things continued on this way until lunch. Even Kyle seemed to be pissed at Liz for something  
  
Liz saw Michael stuffing his books in his locker and headed over to him  
  
"Michael something's up." Liz said  
  
"Isabel and Kyle are really pissed at me for something. Isabel wouldn't say a thing to me and Kyle acted sick to be around me."  
  
Michael scowled  
  
"Alex was acting that way too.Alex. I can understand Isabel and maybe even Kyle, but Alex is never like this."  
  
Liz started to panic  
  
"Do you think they know Michael?" Liz asked hurriedly  
  
"How could they Liz. They would have had to have seen us and there's no way-  
  
Michael stopped talking when he saw Liz's face drop face drop  
  
"Liz"  
  
Liz slid down the lockers with her back, and her hand covered her mouth. It had hit her like a ton of bricks  
  
"I.we."  
  
Liz couldn't finish her sentence she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Michael knelled down beside her  
  
"Liz what happened?"  
  
"We had a date last night Michael.Max and I" She managed to choke out  
  
"I completely forgot with everything that happened. He probably saw us when he came to get me. OH GOD"  
  
Liz curled her arms around her legs and began shook from the sobs wracking her body.  
  
"Shit! Oh shit" Michael repeated as he paced the halls  
  
"Are you sure Liz?" Michael asked urgently  
  
"Remember at Senor Chows when I said we needed to make it quick because I had a date with max? God I can't believe I forgot"  
  
Michael searched his mind for that part of last night. he remembered her saying it  
  
"F*ck" He screamed as he slammed his fist into his locker leaving a large dent behind  
  
"Come on Liz." He said as he pulled her up from the floor  
  
"We have to talk to them! NOW!"  
  
***********************  
  
The six of them sat silently eating their lunch just waiting for the moment that they all knew was about to come, but so far their was no sign of Michael and Liz.  
  
"Are you sure its what it looked like?" Kyle asked  
  
"I mean I have known Liz forever and she is not the type of person to do something that cruel"  
  
Kyle couldn't help but feel that Liz would never do a thing like what they had told him, and with Michael! He knew how crazy she was for Max  
  
"What else could it have been?" Isabel replied coldly  
  
"I can't believe your standing up for her"  
  
"I am just trying to see both sides of the story" Kyle mumbled quietly  
  
"Get real Kyle. I mean how did they just happen to lose all their close and end up together in Liz's bed?" Tess snapped  
  
Kyle felt sick this was just the perfect opportunity for Tess to grab Max for herself and forget all about him.  
  
Max and Maria remained silent in this conversation  
  
**********************  
  
Michael pulled her outside and led her to their usual table where everyone sat eating their lunch.  
  
"Well well well" Isabel said coolly  
  
"If it isn't our happy couple"  
  
Isabel looked up and saw that Liz had been quite clearly crying recently  
  
"Ah trouble in paradise already?"  
  
Max looked up and saw her fresh tears. He wanted to run to her to hold her and tell her that everything was forgiven but then he saw the way Michael was grasping onto her hand. His blood boiled again.  
  
Liz finally spoke up  
  
"Look I know what you saw looked bad but it isn't how it looks we-  
  
'Spare me the details Liz" Maria said angrily  
  
"Maria" Liz tried  
  
"Can it"  
  
"I don't understand how you can even try to lie about this. Max and I saw the two of you together clear as day. What? Did your clothes just happen to fall off and you tripped and fell onto each other? Huh?"  
  
"Maria it not like tha-  
  
"Michael you do not even deserve the right to talk to me. So shut the f*ck up"  
  
"You don't understand Maria" Liz sobbed.  
  
"I don't want to Liz, and I really don't want to hear your sorry ass excuses as to why you, my best friend, was in bed with my boyfriend."  
  
Maria took a deep breath and then continued talking  
  
"From now on Liz. We are NOT friends. The damage you caused is irrevocable. I could have seen this from Michael but not from you. What we had I thought was special. Boy was I wrong. Do not call me. Do not come to my house, and do not try to talk to me. We are done"  
  
And with that Maria walked away from the group  
  
"Maria wait" Michael said as he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. She spun around and punched him in his left eye.  
  
"Stay the f*ck away from me Michael" She yelled  
  
Alex got up and chased after stopping only a moment in front of Liz  
  
"I never thought of you so badly before Liz. You have lost all of my respect."  
  
Then he ran to catch up with Maria  
  
"Max" Liz spoke softly  
  
"You really can't think-  
  
"Liz just stop ok." He looked down and then back up at her  
  
"Nothing you can say will ever change what you did. You hurt me in a way that I didn't know I could hurt. Down to the core. I have nothing to say to you. I never want to see you again."  
  
And with that Liz felt what was left of her heart shatter into a million pieces. He didn't even say much not like Maria but what he did say killed a huge part of her and she broke down into complete hysteria and ran off into the building.  
  
Then Max's eyes turned to Michael  
  
"Get out of my sight. I can't believe I once considered you my brother."  
  
Michael stared back at him for a long moment and then ran off in the direction Liz had fled.  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
Part four A  
  
  
  
From part three  
  
"Liz just stop ok." He looked down and then back up at her  
  
"Nothing you can say will ever change what you did. You hurt me in a way that I didn't know I could hurt. Down to the core. I have nothing to say to you. I never want to see you again."  
  
And with that Liz felt what was left of her heart shatter into a million pieces. He didn't even say much not like Maria but what he did say killed a huge part of her and she broke down into complete hysteria and ran off into the building.  
  
Then Max's eyes turned to Michael  
  
"Get out of my sight. I can't believe I once considered you my brother."  
  
Michael stared back at him for a long moment and then ran off in the direction Liz had fled.  
  
*********************************  
  
Max laid his head in his hands. That had been the hardest thing he had ever done, especially what he had said to Liz. It broke his heart to see the look on her face. He felt the first tear slip out and then he just couldn't stop them from coming. He soon felt an arm circle around him and he knew it was Tess.  
  
"Don't touch me" He said forcefully  
  
She withdrew as if burned  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Max looked in the direction that Michael had chaced after Liz. He felt a surge of jelousy pass through him. Since when was it Michaels job to comfort Liz that used to be up to him. He sighed and dragged his fingers through his disheaveled hair. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"Was it just me or could anybody else see the exact moment that Liz's heart shattered into a million pieces?" Kyle asked the remaining members of the group  
  
"Shut up Kyle" Isabel warned  
  
"I am sorry its just you didn't even let them finish a sentence"  
  
"whose side are you on anyways?" Tess asked him?  
  
"So we are choosing sides now?" Kyle sighed  
  
He didn't want to betray Liz but he wasn't ready to give up Tess yet and he knew that is was either her or Liz no in between  
  
"Yours of course"  
  
*******************  
  
Nicholas watched the scene unfold in front of him from behind a tree. His plan was working more perfectly than he could have ever hoped for. The look of Little Liz's face had been priceless it was almost identical to the look that he had witnessed on Zan's the day before. Like that human Kyle had mentioned he too could pinpoint the exact moment that Liz's heart had broken, and he had branded that image into his mind for all time. He had successfully put a wedge between the group, that could possibly remain there for all time. They hadn't even listened to Rath and the queen, or perhaps all of this could have been worked out. Zan would be kicking himself for this someday, but by then It will be too late. He couldn't wait to see what good Zan would do with out his Queen and his second at his side. Vilandra and Ava were useless without the other two, and Ava was pretty much useless all together. He still couldn't believe they thought she was the queen. He laughed quietly at this. Oh well it works so very well to his advantage. He turned around and left the school with a grin on his face  
  
*******************  
  
Michael had eventually found Liz curled up in a ball in a corner of the library. He went over and sat down beside her. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes filled to the rim with unshed tears and he couldn't help but pull her into his arms. He felt an unfamiliar wave of protectiveness wash over him. It was almost as if the fact that Max would no longer be doing it he was responsible for the duty, and he knew he would he would protect her keep her safe as long as Max wasn't there to, and then even if he was. She looked up again  
  
"They won't even listen Michael. How are we supposed to tell them the truth if they won't even listen? None of them ever want to see me again they hate me. Everyone hates me"  
  
Michael felt his heart break for the second time that day  
  
"I don't hate you"  
  
All Michael wanted to do is just go home and cry. Of course he would never show it but he was having just as much trouble as Liz, but he needed to be strong for her. One of them had to be or they would both fall apart.  
  
"Lizzie just give them some time to cool off. I am sure that everything will be ok eventually" He said trying just as much to convince himself as he was her.  
  
*********************************  
  
The bell rung and Max bolted out of the school to avoid seeing either of them. He quickly got in his jeep and sped away, the events of the day were too fresh in his mind, he had to be alone, away from both of them. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true and deep in his heart he did believe but he couldn't deny what he saw... the two people he thought would never betray him in each others arms  
  
*********************************  
  
Liz watched as Max drove away and felt the tears sting her eyes again. Max normally gave her a ride home. She turned around when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Michael.  
  
"Whats wrong Lizzie?" he asked  
  
And then the tears quickly turned to sobbing as everything flooded to the surface  
  
"God Michael! Max usually gives me a ride home and now he isn't"  
  
Michael pulled her into a hug  
  
"Oh Liz I am so sorry this all happened" Michael soothed  
  
"and he probably won't talk to me ever again." Liz continued  
  
" And I don't even have a best friend to cry on cause she hates me too." Liz chocked out  
  
Michael didn't know what to say so her walked her over to his bike and handed her a helmet  
  
"hop on."  
  
As they rode along the highway on Michaels bike both hoped that it would get better.  
  
  
  
But it never did.  
  
It had been 5 months  
  
Liz had filled Maria's answering machine begging for forgiveness until her number had finally been blocked. She had refused to talk to her and had even quit her job at the Crashdown and started working for Brody at the UFO Center with Max.  
  
Max was just the same he never answered her phone calls and deleted the messages. She wrote emails and even went over to his house numerous times only to be sent away be either Isabel or one of his parents Saying that he didn't want to see her. It had torn her up inside when Max asked to change lab partners and ended up with Vicky Delaney. Liz got stuck with Pauley one of Kyles old football buddies.  
  
Michael had tried as well but not like Liz had. He was just too proud when it came to Max and any time he tried to approach Maria she would slap him or knee him in the groin (she had done that twice) It hadn't taken him long to stop trying. He said that they had nothing to apologize for and that Maria and Max should at least listen to them and that they would come to him when they were ready to be friends again.  
  
After months Liz had finally given up. It was all a waste. The completely excluded them from everything they did. They refused to talk to either her or Michael. It wasn't only her relationship with Maria and Max that had suffered tremendously Alex was not speaking to her and Isabel hated her. Kyle was the only one who was friendly but that was only when none of them were around.  
  
The only glimmer In her life was that she and Michael had gotten closer. I guess when you only have each other you tend to get closer. He was becoming a pretty great friend she saw a side of him that she never knew was there.  
  
Months flew by and she and Michael hadn't spoken to anyone but Kyle, and even then it wasn't how it used to be and it was never for long because one of the others were always around. They worked side by side at the Crashdown every night partly because they were short on staff and partly because they had nothing else to do.  
  
But one night at opposite ends of Roswell two bodies shot up out of bed  
  
"They're gone"  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 4b  
  
Liz shot up out of bed. She was shaking and covered in sweat. Max. They were gone. She could feel it. The tears started to burn in her eyes. He hadn't even let her speak to him to explain that nothing had happened between she and Michael, and now now she would never get the chance. She whiped the tears away and went out on her balcony to look at the stars. Her gaze was immediately drawn to Antar, to Max.  
  
Michael bounded out of bed and threw on some clothes before racing to the Crashdown. He had to see Liz. Had she felt it too? He got on his bike and drove over quickly the small town of Roswell zooming past him.. He pulled into the alley and jumped off his bike then climbed up to her balcony where he found her staring at the stars, particularly at the V constelation .  
  
"You felt it too didn't you Michael?" She asked still looking towards Antar.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"You know that this entire year I haven't spoken to Max once? And yet I have always been able to feel him Michael. I can't feel him anymore." Liz whispered  
  
Nothing else needed to be said as they both moved to the ladder and climbed down towards Michaels bike. The were going to the granolith. They both had to see for themselves. To know for sure that it was true, that they were gone.  
  
Liz knew in her heart what they would find there. They would find it empty. They were gone they had left them here. The cold night air whipped through her hair and sent it flowing in waves behind her. She couldn't help her eyes from drifting up to the stars where the love of her life had gone and taken a chunck of her with him. She felt so empty. She tightened her arms around Michael clinging to him as though her life depended on it. He was the only one she had left.  
  
Michael sped into the desert towards the desert. Many different emotions were plauging him. Sadness, Love, Protectiveness, Betrayl, And Anger. He didn't know what to think so he forced it all back, they didn't call him Michael stonewall Guerin for nothing. Michael parked his bike where he always had and they started the short hike up to the granolith chamber. He waved his hand over the rock and a glowing handprint appeared, he placed his hand on the hand print and the wall opened . When they walked inside they were met with an earie silence. The familiar hum of the granolith was no longer there  
  
Michael walked over to the lifeless machine and placed his hands on it tracing it with his fingers. He felt a rage start to boil inside of him. He couldn't go home. Liz seemed to sense this and came over and pulled him into her embrace.  
  
"Michael it will be ok. You never know maybe...maybe they will come back"  
  
Michael shot her an angry look.  
  
"God Liz how can you take this so lightly. You know that not true. I just lost my one way to go home and you...you just lost Max."  
  
Liz's eyes began to tear up and Michael felt bad instantly  
  
"Oh gosh...Liz I am so sorry. I say things without thinking. I'm really sorry"  
  
Liz wiped the tears away  
  
"Hes really gone isn't he?"  
  
Michael remained silent and Liz continued to cry. When her sobbing had calmed she turned  
  
"I am sorry Michael. I know how much it meant to you to go home."  
  
Micheal nodded  
  
"Its not your fault, but thanks." he replied quietly.  
  
Liz moved towards the exit but stopped when she came near Max's pod. She touched it and sighed deeply. She missed him so much.  
  
**************************  
  
three hours earlier  
  
"I can't believe were actually doing this" Isabel said with a slight quiver.  
  
"I know" Max replied  
  
"But we have to Iz. We're needed. You heard the message we need to follow our destinys. When we reach Antar I will marry Tess and take my place as king."  
  
"But Max-"  
  
"No buts Isabel. There is nothing to keep us here...nothing" Max said the last part quietly  
  
Max let his thoughts drift to Liz. He began to massage his temples. he missed her so much, but he was still so hurt. It had been so hard to ignore her, to delete her emails, to listen as his parents turned her away at the door, but he couldn't talk to her she had hurt him too bad. Her and Michael were the two people he trusted the most. He had even been willing to sacrafice his destiny to be with her, and then she...well he didn't even want to think about it, it would hurt to much.  
  
"But Max...What about Michael? He has always wanted to go home the most."  
  
"Well he should of thought about that before he fucked my girlfriend!" Max shouted  
  
Isabel looked down  
  
"Hes one of us though Max are you sure we don't"  
  
"We don't need him Iz! Our powers are much stronger now than what they used to be. The sessions with Tess have really been helping."  
  
"Your right. I know your right. I'm just making excuses Max. I am really scared. And Mom and dad..."  
  
"We have to let go Iz. Of them, of Earth. We're running out of time. we need to make the tape and get the others."  
  
Max turned on the camera and then sat down on the bed beside Isabel  
  
"Mom, Dad, we know that in some way you always knew we were different..."  
  
Isabel continued  
  
"We want you to know that we love you so much. We're orphans, we could have ended up anywhere, with anyone, but we got you. What is it they say? There but for the grace of god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry to leave you, but we have to go. I wish we didn't, I wish I could just be your girl for ever, but um... "  
  
"You were great parents to us. We will always, always love you. Thank you, for everything. And goodbye."  
  
Max got up and turned of the camera, then turned to Isabel.  
  
"It's time"  
  
************************  
  
Present  
  
Liz knocked on the door of the Valenti home. She needed to speak to Kyle. He must be devastated she thought. He loved Tess. The door opened to reveal a very upset Sheriff Valenti.  
  
"Sheriff. I Am sorry about the time...I ..."  
  
"We need to speak to Kyle" Michael finished  
  
"Sheriff are you all right? We have to tell you something." Liz asked  
  
He gestured them into the room and then went into the kitchen to retrive something. He came out holding a letter. He handed it to Liz who read it. Her face turned pale again.  
  
"Liz what is it? Let me see?" Michael commanded  
  
Liz and Michael, and Valenti  
  
We have found a way to make the granolith work and are returning to Antar. Alex, Maria and Kyle are coming with us. By the time you get this letter we will already be gone so don't bother trying to stop us. We just thought we needed to tell you. We are going home.  
  
Goodbye  
  
Max Isabel Tess Alex  
  
Maria and Kyle  
  
  
  
Michael stood there in shock with the letter clutched tightly in his hand. His emotions threating to surface. Maria had gone too. he felt his stonewall breaking down. He had to get out of there. Michael got up and bolted out the door.  
  
Liz felt the tears coming again. Her three best friends were gone. It had been bad enougth when it was just Max Isabel and tess. But not Maria! Not Alex! Not Kyle! She ran over to Valenti and threw herself into his open arms.  
  
**************************  
  
2 hours earlier  
  
Max and Isabel arrived at the Valenti household to find the rest of the group already there  
  
Kyle bounded up to them immediately  
  
"Aern't we even going to say goodbye?"  
  
"No Kyle. Were not." Max replied coolly  
  
"I can't believe this!" Kyle shouted  
  
"You guys may not speak to them anymore but Liz is still my friend."  
  
"Well stay with Liz then. Maybe if your lucky she'll start sleeping with you too." Maria replied with an icy glare  
  
"Thats not what I meant and you know it" Kyle replied back  
  
"Not saying good-bye to my father is hard enougth, but Liz and Michael too. All I'm saying is-"  
  
"Kyle they would try to stop us and we don't have enougth time. It leaves with or without us in it very soon." Tess said  
  
Kyle hung his head in defeat  
  
"Besides we are leaving them a note. They will know where we went just not until we are already there." Alex added as he pulled the note he had written out of his pocket placing it on the coffee table where Valenti was sure to find it when he got home from work  
  
Max took a deep breath  
  
"Well this is it I guess. I have to ask one more time. Maria Alex Kyle. Are you sure you want to come? I mean we don't know whats going to happen to us when we get there. It could be dangerous. It will be dangerous. There is a war going on up there. And you may not ever be able to come back to Earth.  
  
"I am with Isabel. Where Ever she goes I go." Alex replied immediately bringing her hand up to his lips  
  
"What would I do here? Watch Liz and Michael get together? No. I am with you guys. I want to help my REAL friends." Maria said in a cold tone  
  
"I'm with you...all the way" Kyle said as he looked longingly at Tess.  
  
She felt something for him he was sure of it. They had grown close in the last months. He just had to try a little harder, just to get her off this destiny kick. max would be king and he would be able to pick whatever bride he wants, and he and Tess would be free to be together. He smiled inwardly.  
  
"Well then lets go" Max called and they left.  
  
Kyle took one last look at the house he had called his home for his entire life and then followed them out shutting the door to an old life and starting a new one...one with Tess.  
  
they arrived at the Granolith Chamber after nearly an hour and after getting rid of the jeep headed up the rocky cliff to the entrence to the Chamber. Max waved his hand and a handprint appeared he placed his hand over it and the rocks slid open. All six of them entered the chamber and stared in wonder at the sight befoer them. The granolith was growing brighter than they had ever seen it, and its hum had grown louder.  
  
"Its almost time" Tess said.  
  
"Its now or never Max said as he reached up and plaved his hand over the glowing machine and was sucked inside. Each of them did this one at a time until all of them were inside. Kyle closed his eyes right before the granolith shot up into the sky. On the other side of town two bodies shot out of bed  
  
"They're gone"  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Antar  
  
Kyle opened his eyes when he found himself standing in what appeared to be a granolith chamber. he looked over at the five others around him. They too were taking in their new surondings. It had seemed like only a second went by since he was on Earth. he wondered how long it had actuaally taken.  
  
"Hey you guys" he asked but was stopped abruptly when the door to the chamber opened and a man walked in  
  
The man was tall, built big, jet black hair, yet that wasn't the first thing you noticed when you looked at him. You first saw his eyes, his chilling blue eyes.  
  
The man looked at Max coldly.  
  
"Your highness. At last we meet." He smirked  
  
"Kivar" Max spat.  
  
Kivars stare moved from Max and landed on Tess. He smiled  
  
"Tess. Come here. I have so missed your company."  
  
Tss started moving towards Kivar and when she reached him he pulled her in to a passionate kiss.  
  
Kyle stood there motionless.  
  
Max was uncertain  
  
"Tess?" he asked his confusion evident  
  
Kivar snickered  
  
"You stupid humans, your so easy to fool. Little Tessie here has been working for me the whole time."  
  
Tess smiled evily at them  
  
"It was all too easy with you falling for every trap we laid"  
  
Isabel was completely shocked . She had called this girl her friend had listened to every thing she had told them about destiny, their powers everything. She felt herself getting sick.  
  
"Why?"Isabel stuttered out  
  
Kivar smiled at her looking up and down her body  
  
"All in good time" he replied  
  
Max felt a wave of fury hit him and he raised up his hand and focused his energy into a power blast. Kivar easily raised a sheild and fired back at him with one of even greater power. Max was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Gaurds" Kivar called and 6 armed soldiers came in to escort them away.  
  
Kivar turned to leave but before he did he turned around and added  
  
"Oh and by the way. Nothing really happened" He said cryptically  
  
**************************  
  
Earth  
  
Michael had run out of the Valenti home at his top speed and hadn't stopped running. He didn't know where he was running to, but he didn't stop, he just kept on running. Finally exhaustion overtook him and he cloapsed onto the ground. His stonewall broke and he cried. he felt so betrayed. His family had left him. They left and went home without him. Nad then there was Maria. he couldn't believe she was gone. Over the past months they hadn't been friends at all, but she was still there he could still look at her and see her smiling and laughing with her friends. maria watching had become one of his favorite hobbies lately, and now she was gone, and he was alone. Except for Liz. Liz was the only one left. The only person who hadn't betrayed him. He wipped the tears away from his eyes and looked up to see where he had ended up. When he saw he couldn't help but laugh. The Evans house. Michael took one last look before whispering  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
When Liz finally pulled away from Valenti they both went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They were both silent for long moments. Valenti spoke first  
  
"How are you holding up?" He asked in a voice she had never heard from him before. It sounded weak, defeated.  
  
Liz shook her head  
  
"I don't know Sheriff." Liz answered  
  
"I really feel like a big chunck of me is missing. I mean those people...were my life. Maria Alex and Kyle. We grew up together. And Max..." She let her sentence trali off  
  
Valenti looked at he with sympathy  
  
"Liz I know you don't believe this now, but it will get better. Very slowly. You will heal a little every day."  
  
Liz nodded her head. She didn't believe it for a moment and she was pretty sure he didn't either.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"What about you?" She asked  
  
He shook his head  
  
"I can't talk about it Liz. I just lost my only son"  
  
Liz nodded her head slowly.They both fell silent and were still thqat way when Michael came back into the house.  
  
"Liz can I talk to you?" Michael asked  
  
"Yeah of course" She answered  
  
"I'm sorry I rushed out like that.' Michael said hurriedly  
  
"I just had to think, and well Liz its only us now. Your the only one who hasn't...left me, and I just wanted to say..." Michael struggled  
  
"You know"  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Yeah"  
  
***********************  
  
One year later  
  
Four people sat very uncomfortably around a dinner table at a crowded restuarant.  
  
"So What is it exactly that you do Jay?" Liz asked  
  
"Oh well I'm un-employed at the moment, but someday I am gonna start a band and be the next Jonathon Davis."  
  
Liz smiled polietly at her blind date and shot michael a Thanks-for-setting- me-up-with-your-loser-friend look  
  
"What about you" he asked  
  
"I'm studying to be a micro biologist" She answered  
  
Jay's face clouded with confusion  
  
"Aern't those the people that train dolphins?"  
  
Liz sighed  
  
"No."  
  
Jay shrugged  
  
"Sorry. I failed bio."  
  
A rock song came on and Jay looked up  
  
"Oh I love this song. I can play this!"  
  
Then he proceded to play air guitar and head bang  
  
Liz looked away, as if searching for an exit.  
  
*********************  
  
Across the table  
  
Michael ran a hand through his hair. Gosh did she ever stop talking? Man she talks twice as much as Mar- No don't go there.  
  
He was jarred out of his thoughts with  
  
"Michael Michael! Did you hear me? I asked you a question."  
  
Janice  
  
"No sorry. what was the question?  
  
"I was just wondering why your hair was so long? I mean most guys prefer it short, and I really think that short would be much better on you. If were going to be a couple I think you should cut your hair...and lose that Metalica shirt. Right now you just don't match my ensemble"  
  
Was this chick for real he thought to himself. First date! Blind-Date even and she was trying to change him.  
  
"I like my hair the way it is." Michael replied rudely  
  
"And my clothes are fine."  
  
Janice's face dropped  
  
"Well then"  
  
Silence  
  
"You know Janice" Liz tried "Michaels an artist"  
  
"Oh thats nice" She replied coldly  
  
Silence  
  
"Liz did you know Jay is thinking of starting a band?" Michael attempted  
  
'Yes. I heard"  
  
Silence  
  
the waiter came by  
  
"Can I get you guys anything else or will that be all?"  
  
Three voices sounded at once  
  
"Check"  
  
Jay looked up and put down the silverware he was using as drum sticks  
  
"Actually I'd like some dessert"  
  
***************************  
  
Liz and Michael arrived back at their shared apartment  
  
"What were you thinking of setting me up with her? Did you hear her little speech on what I should dress like if we were going to be a couple?"  
  
"No" Liz replied  
  
"I was too busy trying to ignore Jay drumming on the table."  
  
"Hey Jays not that bad" Michael defended his friend  
  
"Yeah sure" She replied sarcastically  
  
"Michael he thought a Micro boilogist was someone who trained dolphins!"  
  
"Fine I admit it Jay was a mistake, but your friend janice wasn't too great either." He said falling onto the couch  
  
"How do you know her anyways?" He asked  
  
"She was my old roommate before you moved here to Albuquerque" Liz replied as she too sunk down onto the couch  
  
"Maybe the two of us just aern't meant to date." Liz said sadly  
  
"I mean look at our romantic history. Our ex's went to a different planet just to get away from us."  
  
Michael smiled a little  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I am going to bed. See you in the morning" Liz said as she walked down the hallway into her room.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that night two bodies shot out of bed  
  
TBC  
  
I will post the next part later tonight!  
  
Britt  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
Michael woke covered in sweat. he jumped out of bed pulled on pants and a shirt and ran into Liz's room across the hall. He found her in the smae position he had been in moments before. Sitting straight up covered in sweat.  
  
"Michael whats going on?" She asked  
  
"I felt something" she said quietly "You don't think it could be-"  
  
"I don't know." Michael said quickly  
  
"All I know Michael, is that we need to get to Roswell and to the granolith. We'll find our answers there."  
  
"How do you know Liz?  
  
"I just do Michael" Liz answered in a whisper.  
  
  
  
A few hours later they both found themselves outside the cave that neither of them had set foot in since that night a little over a year ago. Neither knew what to expect, if any thing at all . Michael tenitively waved his hand over the mark and placed his hand into the glowing hand print the wall slid open and they walked into the granolith chamber.  
  
Liz sucked in a breath when she heard the sound. The hum of the granolith was back.  
  
"Michael" Liz whispered  
  
No sooner had the word come out of her mouth that a bright light filled the room and the both fell to the floor. When they opened their eyes they were shocked by the person standing in front of them.  
  
The woman was beautiful. Long golden hair tumbled down her back in loose curls. She wore a long white formal gown. Liz looked at her eyes. They were a deep brown in color. She knew those eyes. She had seen them before. They were Isabels eyes. She had seen this woman before and then it all clicked. She was their mother. A flood of pain swept over her upon this realization. The last time she had seen this woman was when she learned for sure that Max and her were not meant to be. Tess was his destiny...they were probably making love right now. But why was the queen here?  
  
Michael was filled with shock. That was Max and Isabels mother. She was the spitting image of Isabel. He tried to speak but he couldn't find the words.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth. Michael. I am sure you are both wondering as to why I am here. Do not fear. All your questions will be answered very shortly, but first may I introduce my self. I am Milana. Queen of Antar."  
  
"What...what are you doing here?" Liz chocked out.  
  
Milana sighed  
  
"It is a long story my child." She stopped short and looked at Liz very closely  
  
"My you are beautiful my dear. I can see why my son feel in love with you. You also have a beautiful soul. I can sense it. What I do not understand is why he ever gave you up. But that is for another time."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Michael spat  
  
"And how can we be sure your actually the queen not some shapeshifter"  
  
Milana smiled  
  
"Yes there is still a general inside of you. I can see you have done a wonderful job protecting Elizabeth while the others were gone. Thank you. She is very important. You both are."  
  
"You didn't answer the question" Michael replied coldly  
  
"your right I didn't."  
  
Milana closed her eyes in concentration and a moment later the royal seal began to glow on her fore head.  
  
"Only members of the royal family carry this mark" The queen said  
  
"The king and the queens marks are different from the rest. Ours shine the royal colors of Antar Purple and green."  
  
Michael seemed to be convinced enougth to listen  
  
"Alright I'll buy that. So what do you want?"  
  
"Times on Antar are very rough. Kivar and his forces are winning, and it will not be long before he gains control of the entire planet. My husband and I had up until recently been able to maintain control of a large portion of the planet, but no longer."  
  
Milana looked down  
  
"Kivar captured my husband and executed him. It is only me now, and although my people respect and love me as their queen they have lost hope with the death of their king. I do not know where my children are or if they are even alive."  
  
She paused for a moment  
  
"Which is why I am here. It is written that my son would fall in love with a woman from Earth, and that she would reunite the planets. My dear Elizabeth I beleive you are that woman. I do not know what caused my son to leave without you for it was not intended to happen that way at all, but it does not matter. We need you"  
  
"But Max was supposed to be with Tess. Shes his destiny." Liz said  
  
"Yeah" Michael added  
  
"We both saw the orb. You said so yourself that Tess and Max were meant to be together , and Isabel and I."  
  
The queen huffed  
  
"All Lies. The royal family does not use orbs, nor do true antarians, the skins are the only ones to use them. Besides You and Vilandra, Excuse me isabel. That is proposterous. You two have always been like brother and sister."  
  
"But Tess said-" Liz started  
  
"Tess is a traitor. The moment she and the others reached Antar she turned them over to Kivar."  
  
Milana looked at the granolith whose hum had grown louder.  
  
"There is no more time for questions. The granolith will leave soon.I need to know your answers. Please Antar needs you both.  
  
"But my parents and Valenti-"  
  
"They will all be protected and will think you aretaking an extensive tour of the world until you can return and tell them otherwise."  
  
"Please" Milana begged  
  
Liz turned to Michael and he nodded  
  
Liz turned to the Queen  
  
"Yes. I will go with you."  
  
Milana turned to Michael with hopeful eyes  
  
"I've been protecting Liz for over a year now and I am not going to stop now" Michael said wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
Milana smiled brightly at both of them  
  
"Then follow me"  
  
She placed her hand upon the granolith and was sucked into it. Liz followed and then Michael. with a bright flash of light they were transported to a beautiful planet far away  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
From Part 6  
  
Liz turned to Michael and he nodded  
  
Liz turned to the Queen  
  
"Yes. I will go with you."  
  
Milana turned to Michael with hopeful eyes  
  
"I've been protecting Liz for over a year now and I am not going to stop now" Michael said wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
Milana smiled brightly at both of them  
  
"Then follow me"  
  
She placed her hand upon the granolith and was sucked into it. Liz followed and then Michael. with a bright flash of light they were transported to a beautiful planet far away  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
What seemed like only moments later Liz opened her eyes. They were standing in a cave that looked much like the last one. She and Michael exchanged nervous glances, and followed the queen to the enterance of the cave. She opened the door and the Antarian sun shown through the opening.  
  
All three of them stepped outside into the sun. Liz took a moment to take in her surrondings. The sun was a gorgeous red unlike Earths yellow, and the sky was still blue but tinted purple. The tall emerald colored trees swayed softly in the light breeze. From where they stood on top of a steep cliff you could see a beautiful field of flowers below in the valley and if you looked further still there was a Beautiful lake with shimmering light blue water.  
  
"Its beautiful" Liz sighed  
  
"Yes" agreed Queen Milana  
  
"And someday it will all be yours."  
  
Liz jerked her head towards the other woman  
  
"What?"  
  
The queen repeated herself  
  
"One day you will rule all of this."  
  
Liz began to shake her head  
  
"No. You said you needed us to come and help you reunite your planet, you never said anything about me ruling a planet! And besides. I could only become queen if I married royalty, and both of us know that is not going to happen. You only have one son, and who knows where he is."  
  
Milana nodded  
  
"This is true what you say, however I am the only one of my family left Elizabeth, and for all I know my children are lost to me. So as Queen and soverign ruler of Antar I am making you my heir."  
  
Michael heard none of this. He thoughts were occupied with his surrondings. He was finally home. he had longed for this day for as long as he could remeber to come home and fufill his destiny. Perhaps he had family here.  
  
"Queen Milana. Do I have family here? Michael asked  
  
Milanas face grew sad.  
  
"I will answer all your questions but we musn't stay here. It is not safe."  
  
Milana began to lead them down the path to the escort that was waiting for them below to take them back to the palace. Michael grew excited as he neared the very soldiers he may one day be leading. Liz followed behind in shock.  
  
***************************  
  
Max struggled with his restraints. His wrists were raw and bloody. He felt very weak from their last session with Kivar. It had been the worst they had recieved in the year he had been on this hell hole. He looked up at the others, the wern't fairing too well either. Every night he prayed to whatever higher power he could think of to get his powers back so he could heal the others, but they had been gone since Kivar had removed them when they first arrived.  
  
Kivar had been particularly brutal in his attacks today, it was long and very painful. It was almost as if he was angry about something. As usual the blunt of the torture had been on him, but he didn't mind it. If him getting hurt meant the others were spared a little pain he would gladly take it.  
  
Even so out of all of them Kyle was fairing the worst. He had been absolutely devestated when they had found out about Tess's betrayal. He had been so in love with her, and she made sure to rub it in his face when ever she got the opputunity to do so.  
  
Alex was doing alright he and isabel fed off each others strength. They really kept each other alive. Max hated to think what would happen if he seperated the two.  
  
But the worst of all even worse than physical pain was what Kivar did to the women. Theirs was mostly emotional and mental tortures. Midwarp was a favorite trick. Making them think hes killing the others in front of them. Max could only pray that the torture stopped there for the women, that they hadn't been...He couldn't even finish the thought. If something like that had ever happened none of them told him.  
  
Sometimes Kivar would use the mental games on the men as well, but not usually he enjoyed physical pain much too much.  
  
Mostly he wondered why they were even still alive. Max had seen the brutal murder of his father a few months ago, which had made him think that they were next, but yet here they all were still alive.  
  
Max hated his existance here. He had come back to save his people only to be thrown in a cell to rot and die. He often thought back to the better times on Earth times when he still had his best friend and the love of his life. He tried to keep his mind positive when his thoughts returned to Liz and Michael.He tried to think of he and Liz's first kiss and him and Michaels basketball games on Sunday morning, but no matter what his mind would drift back to the day his life started to fall apart. He hadn't been the same since he saw them together. he had given Liz his heart and now that he was gone, it felt like part of him was missing...the part that she stilll held. Try as he might to forget her he couldn't Liz was the only one for him. he couldn't believe he had ever listened to the traitor and actually believed that he was supposed to be with her not Liz. Tess. God, that name made his blood boil. She had led them right to Kivar. He hated her. He could think of only one person who could actually hate her more.  
  
Kyle didn't bother to struggle against the restrants keeping him tied to the cold white walls of their cell, his wrist hurt enougth as is. He simply didn't have any strength left. The torture today had been terrible. Kivar was deffinately in a bad mode. And then he had to deal with Tess taunting them for around an hour. He still couldn't believe she had done that to him. He loved her, he was sure that he felt something back and so he stupidly followed her to Antar and left behind his father and a close friend. His heart was broken. He didn't know if it was possible for him to ever Love again. He felt dead inside.  
  
Max looked up when he heard the door to their cell slide open  
  
Nicholas  
  
Every member in the room glared at the short teenager. They had all learned the hard way that Nicholas' looks were decieving. He was very powerful.  
  
"Well well well." Nicholas sneered  
  
"Whats with all the glares? If looks could kill"  
  
"What do you want Nicholas?" Max finally asked  
  
He held up his hands in front of him.  
  
"Hey I just want to talk."  
  
"Theres nothing to talk about" Alex replied coldly  
  
Nicholas smiled  
  
"Oh thats where your wrong"  
  
*************************  
  
The car pulled up in front of a beautiful palace  
  
Liz sucked in her breath at the sight of it. It was a beautifully sculptured palace. It was white and silver in color. and the tallest towers were adorned with beautiful angelic figures. To the right side of the palace was a large maze, and you could see that in the middle of it was a beautiful garden full of White and red roses, tulips and daisys. Liz stepped out of the car and enhaled the air. The scent of roses filled her nose.  
  
"Its beautiful" Liz expressed to Milana  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth"  
  
The three of them were then escorted into the enterence of the palace. One inside Liz was even more amazed, for the only thhing that could rival the beautiful outside was the inside. She had never seen such elegence before.  
  
"I know you two have a lot more questions, and I promise that I will answer each and every one of them, but right now we must get you settled into your rooms, and get you some clothes."  
  
With that two people entered the room. One was a kind looking elderly gentleman, and the other was a beautiful young woman around Liz's age.  
  
"Elizabeth, Michael" She addressed them  
  
"This is Andre and his daughter Marguerite. They have served us kindly for many years and are very good friends"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Liz smiled  
  
"hey" Was Michaels responce  
  
"They will take you too your rooms and get you settled. When you are settled and dressed for dinner please come down stairs to the dining hall and we will discuss everything there. I must attend to some business. Excuse me"  
  
And with that she walked off  
  
"Right this way" Andre replied  
  
As the made their way up the grand staircase Andre spoke again  
  
"You two will both be staying in The East wing. The Queen's chambers are in the West Wing."  
  
"So how are you two enjoying Antar so far? I hear it is a little different from Earth."  
  
"Its a little overwhelming" Liz admitted  
  
"Its ok" Michael replied in his usual manner to people he didn't know.  
  
When they reached The east Wing michael and Liz were shown rooms right across from each other.  
  
"Looks like the same set up as our apartment on Earth" Liz joked  
  
Michael smiled, and headed into his room.  
  
Liz's room  
  
"Sure is big" Liz said as she flopped down into her gigantic bed  
  
"Yes it is" Marguerite replied  
  
"Miss Elizabeth What wou-" She was cut short by Liz  
  
"Please call me Liz"  
  
Marguerite smiled  
  
"If you wish. But Liz what would you like to wear for dinner  
  
Liz looked down at her jeans and sweater  
  
"Isn't this fine?" She aske  
  
Marguerite smiled again  
  
"It is tradition that dinner be be formal"  
  
"Oh" Liz said  
  
Marguerite walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful blue gown and handed it to Liz.  
  
"I believe this is your size."  
  
Liz looked down at the dress. it was beautiful. In the same style as the one Milana was wearing earlier. She started to strip off her clothing and lowered the gown over her head and zipped it up. It fit perfectly  
  
"Your right it fits." Liz smiled at Marguerite  
  
"Of course it does" Marguerite smiled  
  
"Those dresses were made for you, for the future queen"  
  
before she could reply Michael walked in the door. He took a lok at her  
  
"Wow Liz that looks great"  
  
Liz blushed not used to recieving compliments especially from michael  
  
"You do look beautiful Liz. Just as they always said you would"  
  
Liz began to feel uncomfortable and laughed nervosly  
  
"I am sorry" Marguerite apologized  
  
"But the story that they told of you and Zan meeting and faling in love on earth. Well I am just a huge romantic at heart falling in love at first sight! Seeing into each others souls."  
  
Liz fought back the tears threatening to form  
  
"Well things don't always trun out to be a happy ending"  
  
"Amen to that" Michael said in a dry tone of voice as he went over and flopped down on the bed  
  
"What max and I had was great and I will always love him, but Max isn't with me. I don't know where he is and even If I did. He probably wouldn't want to talk to me"  
  
Marguerite just smiled  
  
"Don't worry Liz. Everything will turn out the way it shoud"  
  
"Now let me show you the Dining Hall"  
  
It was at this moment that Liz finally took a lok at Michaels outfit leather pants and a black silk dress shirt. She couldn't hold back a chuckle  
  
"I thought leather pants were an Earth thing"  
  
Michael glared at her  
  
"Shut up Liz"  
  
************************  
  
"Oh yes you are wrong in that statement" Nicholas continued  
  
"I don't know why I waited so long to tell you this, but the mood struck me today and so I am."  
  
"What is it Nicholas?" Isabel spat  
  
"Patience patience Vilandra. You have waited over a year I am sure you can wait for a few more seconds. Besides this bit of information is more directed to Zany boy and Maria."  
  
What is this all about Maria thought to herself. He is probably just going to fuck with our heads again  
  
Nicholas paused  
  
"What would you think if I told you that michael and Liz never slept together." Nicholas smiled smugly  
  
"That I actually in fact set the entire thing up"  
  
Max snorted  
  
"Yeah right Nicholas. Your just trying to screw with us."  
  
'Tisk tisk tisk. you should listen to me now, because who knows when the mood to tell will strike again"  
  
"Its quite funny actually. Part of me didn't think you would be stupid enougth to believe that your second and future queen would sleep together...but you just kept on suprising me. Oh and that whole ignoring them thing was a great touch. But by far leaving them on Earth was probably the dumbest move I think you've made."  
  
Nicholas laughed  
  
"Liz and Michael are the other half of the royal four you idiot king...I mean you left your only way of beating us on Earth, without saying goodbye even."  
  
"Oh dear me" Nicholas said as he tried to control his laughter  
  
"it was far too easy. Liz and Michael were meeting for dinner at Senor Chows, becuase Michael asked Liz for help with Maria."  
  
He turned towards Maria  
  
"He wanted to do something special for you" He smiled smugly  
  
"All we had to do was slip a little something into their drinks and bam their knocked off. We took them back to Liz's apartment becuase we knew of your date that night" looking at Max  
  
"Took their clothes off and put them in a very compromising position in her bed." Nicholas smiled and walked over towards Max and knelled down  
  
"By the way Max your little Queen has a hot little body. She has this little heart shaped birthmark on her inner thigh that I just-"  
  
"Shut up Nicholas" Max screamed as he fought against his restraints  
  
Nicholas got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Well I'll leave you with you thoughts" he said smugly before leaving the cell  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 8  
  
  
  
Liz took a deep breath as she and Michael were led to the dining hall. In the brief time that she was in her room she had almost forgotten why she was here, she and Michael had joked just like they had on Earth in their apartment. But now as they were led through the palace her fears returned to her.  
  
This was crazy. She didn't know what to think. But it was what marguerite said that confused her most of all. She looked down at the dress she was wearing  
  
"Those dresses were made for you, for the future queen"  
  
Marguerites words flew around her head. She wasn't the future queen. Tess was. She was just some girl from Earth. She didn't know why Milana wanted to thrust her crown upon her, but she would soon take care of that. She was no queen.  
  
Michaels head was full of questions. He was practically bursting at the seems. he needed answers and Milana was going to give them to him. He wondered if he had any family here. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he would finally find some place he belonged. He tried not to be hopefull but it was hard not to be.  
  
Another big one was Liz. Why did Milana want her to be her heir? He had no clue. Liz was human.  
  
Unconciousley his thoughts drifted to Max. They came to Antar. Where were they?  
  
Liz was thinking much the same thing as they walked into the Dining Hall. Why couldn't she feel him? Her mind wouldn't let her think the obvious answer, there must be some other reason.  
  
"Elizabeth. Michael. You both look wonderful." Milana said but her eyes did not leave Liz. Her blue eyes studied her entire form.  
  
"You are so very beautiful Elizabeth. It was always said that you would be but...I had no idea. The people are going to love you. I can tell already."  
  
Milana wiped a tear from her eye and gestured for them to sit  
  
"Come over here. Sit next to me both of you. We have much to talk about"  
  
*****************************  
  
Marguerite stepped out of the Dining Hall and walked to her and her fathers quartors. Andre was sitting on a chair reading a book. He looked up when Marguerite entered the room.  
  
"Well?" He asked expectantly  
  
Marguerite smiled and threw herself into his arms  
  
"Its him pappa. I know it. I feel something from him"  
  
"Finally" Andre rejoiced  
  
*****************************  
  
Max couldn't stop thinking about it. Was what Nicholas said true. He hoped it was and yet hoped it wasn't at the same time his thoughts were confusing.  
  
The knowlege that Liz and michael had not been together filled him with relief and made him feel happier than he had in a while, and yet the way he treated them...could they ever forgive him.  
  
He didn't even know if it was real. Maria was right He could have just been playing with their feelings, trying out new and horrifing means of torture and not knowing if it was true or not really was.  
  
His heart was screaming that it was true that Liz would never do that to him. That Michael would never hurt him like that. But in his mind he still saw them lying here together.  
  
"Do you think its true?" he finally asked  
  
Everyone remained quiet for a moment before someone spoke up  
  
"Yes.I think Nicholas was telling the truth" Kyle said  
  
"Liz was head over heels for you Max, and she is just not the type of girl to do something like that."  
  
"But Max you saw them together. Didn't you?" Isabel asked  
  
"He saw what they wanted him to see" Kyle retorted  
  
"Maybe...We should have listened to them." Alex said his face clouded in thought.  
  
"Oh come on you guys." This is just Nicholas trying to mess with our heads. Trying to make us feel guilty. To think that we left our friends for nothing. Come on! Maria do you actually believe any of this?"  
  
Maria hadn't spoken a word since Nicholas left their cell. When she heard Isabel ask her a question she looked up with a completely sullen look on her face  
  
"Maria...Whats wrong?" Max asked concerned  
  
"Something that Nicholas said." Maria sobbed  
  
"Liz does have a heart shaped birthmark on her inner thigh."  
  
The room went silent  
  
***************************  
  
Liz and Michael moved over and sat down at the dinner table. Milana sat at the head of it and Liz and Michael sat on the chairs closest on either side of her.  
  
"Your highness. That is something we really need to talk about. I will help you however I can, but I am certainly not a queen. I am sorry I cannot accept your offer to make me heir."  
  
"Elizabeth please. There is much you do not know. Listen to me before you make your decision and then if you still will not accept the title I will pass it on to someone else. I did not pick you randomly there is a reason."  
  
"Alright I'll listen." Liz agreed  
  
Milana took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"I am sure you have found the "Destiny" book by now."  
  
"Yes we have" Michael said  
  
"Its a load of crock isn't it?"  
  
Milana smiled  
  
"Yes it is. But at the time we didn't think it was. We didn't know about Ava until it was too late. Ava was the daughter of a respected family from Gradula the planet farthest to the right in the V constelation. Our planets were having problems and my husband and I in order to find peace arranged for the marriage of Zan and Ava. We had no idea what she was really like. Peace never came after their wedding only war."  
  
"Ava betrayed us all. She was Kivars lover. She told him everything about the palace, the secret entrences, our battle tactics, everything. And one day Kivar attacked. He had always hated our rule over Antar. He came in and killed each one of you. Even Tess."  
  
"What about Isabel and I? I know we are not meant to be together"  
  
Milana sighed  
  
"Your marrige was a mistake on our part as well. Isabel was growing older and needed a husband and the king and I saw they way you two acted around each other. You were always playing around and fighting. We mistook affectioon towards each other for love. You did love each other but it was more of a brother and sister type way."  
  
"So why are the destiny books wrong?" Liz asked  
  
"They were not entirely wrong. They were more of a history." She explained  
  
"After your deaths. I sent all four of you to Earth so that you could return one day and get rid of Kivar and his folowers. Then my son and his queen would rule Antar and is planets in peace. We knew nothing of Avas true nature at the time. So I sent the book that you found down with you."  
  
Milana took a deep breath and shook her head  
  
"Not long after,I went to see the oracle to ask her advice on the situation with Kivar. What she told me was not what I was expecting"  
  
"What did she say?" Liz asked quietly  
  
Somewhere inside her she already knew but she needed to hear it  
  
"She said that my son would go to Earth and fall in love with a human from there and that she and all of her decendants would rule Antar in Peace for all time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heheeh got ya. I learned that trick from reading Sex never seemed so appealing from Midnight magi. I bet you thought I was done with that part. I'm not  
  
  
  
The group was completely silent for a long time. Each one deep in thought. Each one cursing themselves for many reasons.  
  
"Oh my god" Alex moaned  
  
"I can't believe we did that. If only we would have listened. Liz was my best friend and I didn't even listen..." He dropped his head into his hands as best he could with his restraints.  
  
Alex felt like a...complete dick. Those five months on Earth after the incident with Liz and Michael he had spent so much time trying to be Marias friend that he completely forgot that he was Liz's too. He wished that he would have talked to Liz. Got her side of the story before jumping to conclusions. Now he was never going to see her again to say he was sorry. He was going to spend the rest of his life in this cell wallowing in guilt.  
  
"We left Michael. He was the one who wanted to come home the most" Isabel said in a soft voice as a tear slipped down her cheek  
  
Isabel didn't know what to think. She had betrayed one of the most important people in her life by being loyal to her brother. She hadn't listened to a thing he said. And then they left for Antar without him...which looking at the circumstances they were in now probably wasn't that bad of an idea. At least he wasn't being tortured by Kivar. But he doesn't know that. He probably hates me now. She thought. And Liz. She treated her even worse than Michael. Every time she called or came over to try and talk to them...well she wasn't the nicest person. Isabel sighed and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder  
  
Kyle remained silent.  
  
He wasn't suprised. He knew Liz. She would never have done anything like that especially not to Max, and definately not with Michael. They were like oil and water. He just prayed she would forgive him if he ever saw her again. Kyle looked over at Max. 'I bet hes kicking himself' Kyle thought before he could stop himself.  
  
"Isabel. You guys" Maria said  
  
"I am not saying that what we did was right. We should have listened to them, but you gotta know it looked really bad. All I saw when I looked in at them was my bestfriend and my boyfriend naked in bed together. And Even though I know its not true that image will always be permenately imprinted in my mind"  
  
Max finally spoke up  
  
"Maria! Everyone...can you just shut up. I just found out that Liz didn't really cheat on me with Michael. And I treated her like shit. And Michael... I just can't...deal with this right now...I just can't."  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Liz and Michael sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Milana finally broke the silence.  
  
"I know it is a lot to take in Elizabeth, but I need you, Antar needs you. The oracle was right. Zan went to Earth and fell in love. You are the one we have been waiting for. You and your children, and your childrens children will keep Antar at peace."  
  
Liz finally spoke  
  
"But we don't even know where Max is..." Liz looked down a fought the tears that were threatening to spill  
  
"...I can't feel him Milana. I haven't been able to since he left Earth."  
  
The queen looked grief stricken  
  
"I know. I can't either. I felt him and Vilandra the second they arrived on Antar, but only for a few moments and then the feeling dissapeared completely."  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked suddenly  
  
"Lets not get distracted" The queen said trying to change the subject.  
  
"The oracle said YOUR child not yours and Zans-"  
  
"What happened to them?" Liz asked again cutting her off  
  
The queen sighed deeply  
  
"They were taken by Kivar and his men the second they stepped foot on Antar."  
  
****************************  
  
After finding out about the others none of them were really in the mood for more talking, so they returned to their rooms.  
  
Liz walked into her room and heard the door slide closed behind her. She had been desperately trying to keep it together, but now that she was in the confines of her own chamber she let it all out. The tears came fast a furious.  
  
Her friends were dead.  
  
Maria  
  
Alex  
  
The two people that were always there for her no matter what. She had known Maria for ever and Alex since the forth grade! They were her best friends she could tell them both anything and everything about herself and they would understand. They were her rocks. She would miss them so much. She would miss Alex and all of his computer skills, he was such a nerd sometimes. And they way that all of his song titles with the Whits had the word 'love' in them. She would miss they way he would always order orange soda when he was having girl troubles. The times he would comeover and stargaze with her and Maria on her balcony. His attempt at lightening up bad situations with his lame jokes. She would just miss Alex. Everything about him.  
  
Maria was more like a sister than a friend. They shared everything together. They had both gotten their periods for the first time three days apart and had shared the experiance together. They got their first bras together. For their entire life they had done everything together...up until last year that is. And even though Maria wasn't speaking to her she had still considered her her best friend. She always would be. Maria knew her better than anyone. She remembered back when she didn't know about Max and the others  
  
"Max Evans is staring at you again"  
  
She hadn't seen the possibilitys and denied it profusely Why would Max Evans be staring at her? But Maria saw what she couldn't. She was going to miss her so much. Her sniffing oils. Her intresting fashion sense. Their late night talks over pints of ice cream.  
  
Liz walked over from the entrence and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't stand up anymore the tears were coming to hard and her knees were buckling.  
  
Kyle  
  
He had turned out to be a great guy. Kyle was the only one who was actually kind to her over the last year. He still talked to her at school and whenever he would see her around...when he wasn't with Tess and the others. Liz felt her heart break again. Poor Kyle. He loved Tess she was sure of it. And she betrayed him. He didn't deserve any of this. He went for Tess she knew it. And it killed him.  
  
She curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow to her body.  
  
Isabel  
  
She had never really gotten to know the girl that well, but she was max's sister and had become part of her family. She was always so perfect. Liz remembered watching her in highschool. She was always so beautiful and self assured. She would have succeeded in anything she attempted she was sure. She remebered back into a simplier time when she and Max had just started dating they were siting under a tree painting their toe nails together. they would never get to do that again.  
  
...and Max.  
  
Her soul.  
  
Her heart  
  
Her mind  
  
Her body  
  
Without him everything felt empty. How was she going to live without him. Sure she had been without him for a year and a half but she knew that he was there. That he was out there somewhere. And because she knew this it had kept her sane...it kept her alive. When she was with max everything felt right. She felt complete. She felt at home. She had seen into his soul his beautiful soul and had been a goner ever since. He could make her pulse quicken with a look, her heart burst with a touch and her soul sing with a kiss. He was it for her. He had ruined her for any other man. No one could make her feel the way Max Evans did. her memories of him flew at her fast.  
  
Their first kiss on her balcony. Sitting beside him in biology class. Looking up at him after he saved her life in the crashdown. They way he kissed her onstage on her blind date. The time they almost made love on the couch at Michaels. In the desert that same night. their fist date a Senor Chows. The look on his face when he broke up with her last year.  
  
She had so many memories of him good and bad. She just wished that she had a chance to explain what happened with her and Michael that he would have listened, that they could have been together and happy those five months insted of apart.  
  
She squeezed the pillow tighter and cried  
  
********************************  
  
Michael couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kivar had them. Kivar had gotten his family. Why had he been so stupid. He should have kept trying to talk to them insted of letting his stupid pride get in the way. Maybe then they wouldn't have left. Maybe then he would get to see his family again...and maria. Now he never would, he would never get to tell maria that he loved her.  
  
Michael got up from the chair he had been sitting in and punched a hole in his wall. he turned his back to the hole and slid down onto the floor.  
  
He cried.  
  
They were dead.  
  
he had always hoped and prayed that he could tell them the truth. That they had to listen to them eventually. That nothing had happened between him and Liz. She was almost like a sister to him now. Now they were gone.  
  
His thoughts were inturpted when his door slid open and Andre walked in.  
  
"Sir I heard noises, and..."  
  
Andre stopped when he saw the hole in the wall and Michael below it on the floor.  
  
Andre walked closer to Michael  
  
"Are you alright sir?" he asked  
  
Michael couldn't stop the Laughter  
  
"They're dead. He killed my family"  
  
Then Michael was silent  
  
"I am sorry sir" Andre said and then exited the room  
  
It was then that Andre knew what he had to do.  
  
Get them back from Kivar.  
  
***********************************  
  
Marguerite walked by Liz's room and stopped short when she heard her crying. She entered the room.  
  
"My lady. What is wrong?" Marguerite asked as she sat on the edge of Liz's bed  
  
Liz sat up startled. She had not heard her come in  
  
"I am sorry to startle you, but I pased by and heard you crying. What is wrong."  
  
Liz dried her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine" Liz lied  
  
"I know your lying" Marguerite admitted  
  
"Talking about it will help. And I can answer any questions you have about the kingdom...or the prophecy."  
  
She was right. Liz really did need someone to talk to. it had been a long time since she had a heart to heart with another woman. Not since maria.  
  
Remembering her friend brought tears to her eyes again and marguerite pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Liz blinked the tears away  
  
"All my friends were captured by Kivar when they came to Antar. it wasn't just Max...Isabel and tess. It was my three best friends also. And now they are all probably dead."  
  
"I am sorry. But how do you know that they're dead?" Marguerite asked. She knew they weren't. She knew a lot of things.  
  
Liz sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"On Earth Max and I have always had this...connection. Ever since he saved me...I could ...feel him...in the back of my mind."  
  
marguerite nodded  
  
"I knew the second that he left Earth, becuase his presence left my mind. I figured that when I came to Antar that I would be able to feel him again, but I can't. not at all. Thats how I know he's really dead"  
  
"Tell me about him...about Zan."  
  
Liz smiled briefly  
  
'He was incredible. Beautiful. On the outside and even more so on the inside. When we kissed...I could see his soul. And it was amazing."  
  
"What happened between you two? Why didn't you and Rath come with him to Antar?"  
  
Liz looked down  
  
"We had a falling out. Michael and I don't really remeber much of what happened. We were meeting each other at Senor Chows. A chinese/Mexican restaurant in Roswell. I believe it had something to do with maria. But the next thing I remeber was waking up naked in bed with Michael. We have no idea how we got there. Nothing happened between us. michael checked with his powers and I am definately still a virgin. But they saw us together max and michaels girlfriend maria, and they wouldn't talk to us. They wouldn't even allow us to explain. They left for Antar without even saying good bye."  
  
"That was his mistake. Not listening to you. If he had things wouldn't have turned out this way"  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked confused  
  
"Never mind" marguerite said  
  
"I have to go attend to my dutys, but I will be back" marguerite said before walking out the door.  
  
She needed to see her father. They needed to help Liz and Rath. It was time for action.  
  
********************************  
  
Michael walked down the halls of the palace to the queens quartors. He had a question that she didn't answer earlier.  
  
Did he have any family?  
  
He knocked lightly on the door to her room.  
  
The intercom came on  
  
"Who is there?" Asked the queen  
  
"Its Michael"  
  
The door slid open  
  
He walked in.  
  
The queens chamber was very large and very grand, but he did not sped much time admiring, he had to know.  
  
"What is it Michael" the queen asked  
  
"There is something I need to know. Something you didn't answer."  
  
They queen prepared herself for his question she knew it was coming. She was rather suprised that he took this long to ask  
  
"Yes Michael what is it?"  
  
He was silent a moment  
  
"Do I have any family here?" he asked quickly  
  
The queen looked straight at him  
  
"No I am sorry. Your mother and your father died in the Crash."  
  
Michael looked down. he had been expecting that but it still hurt. All he had was Liz."  
  
"Michael. I am very sorry."  
  
Michael nodded and walked out  
  
***********************************  
  
Kivar paced around the room. He bumped into a chair and picked it up and threw it against the wall. Nicholas entered with a smile on his face  
  
That smile dropped of his face when he saw Kivar  
  
"Kivar. Whats wrong"  
  
Kivar turned around  
  
"The idiots down on Earth lost General Rath and the girl."  
  
"What?" Nicholas screamed  
  
"Courtney said she had it all taken care of that it was under control."  
  
"Well obviously Courtney is an idiot" Kivar fumed  
  
"I want you to find them Nicholas. Go to Earth with a few hundred men and find them whatever you do. We can't have that Liz girl getting pregnant."  
  
****************************  
  
Marguerite walked into her and her fathers living quarters. She sat down across from her father and started talking  
  
"I just talked with Liz."  
  
"And I with Michael" he replied  
  
"I want to help them father for both of their sakes" marguerite admitted  
  
"Michael said 'He killed my family'"  
  
"when will we tell him father? I want to tell him" Marguerite said  
  
"Soon"  
  
A man entered the room to talk with her father. Andre was talking with the man. Very hush hush. The man leaned over and whispered in his ear and then got up and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked  
  
"Our spys in Kivars camp say that he is sending a lot of his men down to Earth...to look for Michael and Elizabeth. Now is the time to strike. To rescue the royals, and reunite the 4 square"  
  
With that Andre and Marguerite both held their hands out in front of them and their appearance changed from that of their normal selves into one of Kivars guards.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
  
  
Max closed his eyes and waited for the footsteps to pass thier cell. He couldn't deal with them today not after what he had been told last night. He couldn't believe it! How could he have been so stupid? He and Liz had something special, they had saw into each others souls and the moment something bad happened he turned his back on her. Now he might never get the chance to tell her how sorry he was. But if he could ever find a way back to Earth back to her. He would do everything he could to get her back! And then he would never let her go again. He just hoped that if he ever got the chance she would be willing to listen...he hadn't.  
  
Maria was having a harder time dealing with her emotions. She was stubborn. She knew she had reacted badly, and she should have known that Liz would never do that to her, but...when she saw them there together all rational thoughts flew out the window. She couldn't help but think that she had reacted the way any noraml person would if they had been in the same situation, perhaps not as drastically as refusing to talk to them and then leaving the planet. She glanced over at Max. She could tell he was tearing himself apart over this. But then Max and Liz weren't the ordinary couple. The shared a connection. That is probably why he looked like shit. Maria did feel bad. She had known Liz since...forever. She was her best friend she should have at least given her a chance. Michael was a differant story all together. True she should have talked to him, but she had always felt shut off from him. He never let her in. And when she saw him there sharing himself with Liz...not her. She just felt...furious. She really did miss him. She had cried herself to sleep for a long time afterwards listening to Liz try and call. After a whil;e she just shut off her ringer and at the same time shut them both out of her life forever.  
  
The footsteps grew closer again and Max once again prayed that they would pass.  
  
They didn't this time.  
  
Tess breezed in with a smug smile plastered upon her face. She wore a long black gown, fitting for someone with a soul as black as hers was. her and Kivar made a wonderful pair.  
  
She walked in and leaned against the wall the smile never leaving her face.  
  
"So I heard Nicholas told you our little secret." She said her smile getting larger.  
  
Max looked over at Kyle. He didn't look so good  
  
"What do you want Tess?" Isabel asked angerly  
  
Tess smiled  
  
"I just want to talk"  
  
"Yeah right" kyle finally spoke up  
  
"You just want to fuck with our heads a little more"  
  
Tess smiiled evily and walked over to Kyle she kneeled down much like Nicholas had done the night before. She pushed her arms together so that Kyle could get a clear view of her breasts.  
  
"You know Kyle I always thought you were really cute and, for a while there back on Earth I thought we could have had something special. We still could. What do you say" Tess said as she stroked his thigh.  
  
Kyle struggled in vain to remaove her hands from his body  
  
"Screw you" he spat  
  
"Too bad" She whispered  
  
"But thats alright Kivar is an excellent lover"  
  
"Get out of her Tess" Alex shouted  
  
"But don't you want to hear my news" She asked innocently  
  
"I think we've had enougth news for a while" Max said coldly  
  
"Aww poor max" She said as she walked closer to where he sat  
  
"We really got you good didn't we? Making you think that Liz and Michael had sex was the most brilliant idea ever. You completely rejected the two people you needed most, and I actually made you think that we were destined to be together. Get real like I would EVER want someone like you"  
  
She kneeled down in front of him and whispered  
  
"Your weak."  
  
"But back to my news. This is actually about your two favorite earthlings. They have disappeared. No one knows where they are. They disapeared two days ago."  
  
She smirked  
  
"Nicholas seemed very excited at the prospect of seeing Liz again. He kept saying something about...a birthmark"  
  
"Fuck off Tess" Max screamed  
  
Tess laughed  
  
"Your so predictable"  
  
And with that she left the room laughing.  
  
********************************  
  
The sunlight was streaming into Liz's bedroom when she heard someone walk in  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked  
  
"Nah." Michael replied as he jumped up on bed next to her  
  
"You"  
  
"Not a wink" Liz sat up and smothed down her hair.  
  
"I've been thinking all night Liz. Everything is so messed up. It shouldn't be like this. Everyone is gone"  
  
"I know." She replied sadly  
  
"I cried all last night until I couldn't anymore. I had no tears left. And then I sat thinking. What are we going to do? The queen wants me to be heir, and you to be my second, but what about Earth? I have family."  
  
"Well I don't have anything left on Earth, or anyone. All I have is you Liz, and I am gonna stick with you, where ever you go."  
  
Michael mumbled something that Liz couldn't make out  
  
"What Michael?" She asked  
  
Michael looked up and then back down to his hands  
  
"Your like a sister to me Liz."  
  
Liz smiled and pulled him into a hug  
  
"I feel the same way"  
  
Liz pulled away and sighed  
  
"I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. I wish that we were never found like that. That our friends would listen to us and believe that nothing happened. I wish they were still alive."  
  
Michael nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wish that was true."  
  
There was a long silence before Liz spoke again  
  
"I want to help. I want to stay and help Antar"  
  
***************************  
  
From the corner of the room covered in shadows Marguerite and Andre watched with a smile on their faces. They silently feld the room throught the open door and walked down the hall towards the throne room to tell the queen of their plans. They would leave out the part about finding the others. Getting the queens hopes up and then failing was not something they wanted to do. The queen thought they were dead.  
  
"Your right father now is the time."  
  
"It should be intresting to see them all reunited. But we will have to go slow in bringing them back into their lives."  
  
"Yes I agree. I don't think their ready." Marguerite replied  
  
****************************  
  
After getting cleaned up and getting changed into their clothes for the day. Liz and Michael set off to find the queen and tell her the news. Liz would be her heir. She would help Antar.  
  
When they reached the throne room the were suprized to see Milana talking in a hushed tone to Marguerite and Andre. The Queen looked up at them  
  
"Elizabeth, Michael." The queen said softly  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Not so good." Liz said in a small voice  
  
"But I'll live"  
  
Michael just stared  
  
"I hope we're not interupting something" Liz said gesturing to Marguerite and Andre  
  
"No actually we were just finishing up" The queen offered.  
  
Marguerite and Andre both bowed and walked out of the room but before they got all the way out she yelled  
  
"Be safe, and good luck"  
  
"what was that all about? Michael asked  
  
"Nothing you two need to worry about You have enougth on your minds as it is. You don't need to be bothered with politics and war"  
  
"Well actually" Liz stated  
  
"that is exactly what I wanted to talk about"  
  
The queen looked confused but said  
  
"Alright"  
  
"I want to help. I want to help Antar and get rid of Kivar. And if you think me being heir would help I would like to do it...and I would like to make Michael my second in command"  
  
Michael smiled at Liz and stood a little taller.  
  
the queen put an hand to her heart and stood up off her throne and hugged Liz and the Michael  
  
"Thank you both so much. Elizabeth the people of Antar have been losing their spirits lately. We have been losing more battles than we have been winning. Your rise to the throne as my heir and Crowned Princess of Antar will rally them all. And with Michael...my sons original second I am sure the tide of the war will change in out favor. Thank you. Your saving us all."  
  
Liz and Michael both smiled sad smiles. It felt wrong somehow. And the both knew why. max and Isabel were missing.  
  
Liz had always felt like a Princess and she once dreamed that she would become princess of Antar but that was because she married Max. This was just wrong. But she wanted to help. She wnted revenge for the lives of her friends even if they weren't in the end.  
  
The queen began to speak again  
  
"We will have the crowning tomorrow at 12 noon. I will go make the announcement." The queen went to leave but turned around  
  
"Thank you"  
  
*************************  
  
Kivar watched as Nicholas and many of his men were transported to Earth. He clenched his hands at his sides. "They better find them" He said through his gritted teeth  
  
He felt a warm body come up behind them  
  
"Don't worry. They will" Tess said.  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
  
  
After a night full of tossing and turning and absolutely no sleep  
  
Liz gave up  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle there for a moment  
  
This was the big day. She was being crowned today. She hadn't been able to sleep all night thinking about it, that and her now dead 5 best friends.  
  
She thought about how she was going to tell their parents. Diane and Phillip already knew their kids were gone, not dead but gone. But Amy and Jim, and the Whitmans. That was going to be so hard! Their kids weren't even alens and they were killed by one. Liz sighed.  
  
She had cried at first but after a few hours they just stopped coming.  
  
She had to be strong today, so at that moment she pushed them to the back of her mind. She couldn't let Antar think she was weak. She would have the rest of her life to cry over her loss, and decide what to do about everyone else.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when a woman came in with her breakfast  
  
"Hello My lady. I trust you slept well"  
  
Liz nodded her head  
  
"We have a lot to do today" The woman continued  
  
"Where is Marguerite?" Liz asked  
  
The woman paused  
  
"I am not sure My Lady, but I was sent to you in her place. We have to get you dressed and prepared for the ceremony. Most of the kingdom is already gathering at the gates. They are all very excited that the prophecy is coming true. Just buzz for me when you are finished eating" The woman finished before walking out the room  
  
Where was Marguerite. She remebered seeing her and her father yesterday talking to the Queen. What was it that Milana said  
  
"Nothing you two need to worry about You have enougth on your minds as it is.  
  
You don't need to be bothered with politics and war"  
  
"You don't need to be bothered with politics and war"  
  
What did she mean by that? What could Marguerite and Andre have to do with politics and war? She hoped they weren't in trouble. She couldn't focus on that right now though. She had to be strong So she finished her breakfast and went to the only one left that could make her stonger.  
  
Her rock.  
  
Michael.  
  
*****************************  
  
Marguerite wiped at the sweat accumulating at her brow. The Sun beating down on her and the others. They all knew that breaking into Kivars camp was dangerous, but at daytime especially. They didn't have the cover of darkness to hide them from unfriendly eyes. They could only hope that Nicholas and his troops had arrived on Earth, and knowing Kivar he probably heard about something big going on at the palace and sent some of his troops over there. If Kivar was low on defences they could get in and get themselves and the ones they were here to save out alive, if not they might not even get in.  
  
Kivars camp lay just ahead. It was almost time. Their plan wasn't a very elaborate one. Make a big distraction that will last long enough to get in and out. They were going to be divided into two teams. Marguerite and Andre were to be the head of A team while the B team was to be headed by General Ziek, the queens trusted second and command. General Ziek and his team were in charge of making the distraction and keeping the remaining soldiers occupied. They were going in to save the prisoners.  
  
*****************************  
  
Liz entered Michaels room.  
  
"Michael?" She called into the darkness  
  
A pillow thrown towards her head was her response  
  
"Michael. Wake up please"  
  
"What do you want Liz?" Michael mumbled taking his other pillow and placing it on top of his head  
  
Liz went over and sat down on the edge of the bed  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
Michael was up in an instant  
  
"What are you scared of?"  
  
"What if I am not who they think I am? What if I am a horrible princess?" She asked quietly  
  
"Liz they will all love you, and in the very low posssibility that Maxwell feel in love with another human, then we will both go back to Earth and you will become head of Microbiology at Harvard. What made you think of this anyways Liz?" Michael asked  
  
"I was up thinking last night"  
  
Michael snorted  
  
"Your just like Maxwell. You two both over analyze things to death. You two were perfect for each other"  
  
A single tear escaped Liz's eye.  
  
"Whats wrong Liz? Shit. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No its ok Michael...its just that...you used past tense. Their really gone."  
  
They both sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Well I have to get dressed for the ceremony" Liz said  
  
"I will see you later Michael...and thanks...for listening"  
  
**********************************  
  
They could see Kivars camp in the clearing.  
  
"All right" General Ziek said to everyone  
  
"Its time"  
  
At his command evryone threw up their hands in front of them and shapeshifted into one of Kivars gaurds.  
  
"Team B into formation" General Ziek yelled to his troops  
  
His team gathered into one of Kivars formations very quickly. They had spent months preparing for this attack.  
  
"Team A into formation" Andre yelled to his team  
  
Andres team did the same  
  
***********************************  
  
Liz spun around in front of the mirror her long white gown flowing behind her. She reminded herself of when she was a child standing in front of a mirror playing dress up in one of her mothers dresses and a pair of high heels. The dress was wearing was one of the most beautiful things she had ever worn. It reached all the way to the floor and billowed out when she twirled. It reminded her a lot of an Earth Wedding Dress. Her hair was tied up in a tight twist on top of her head. She had long whispy tendrils falling down the sides of her face.  
  
Michael walked into the room dressed in full uniform of a General  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Well we certainly look the part"  
  
"You look great Liz. Your going to blow them away." Michael said with a kiss to the cheek  
  
"As will you" Liz replied  
  
"It looks like your getting married" michael commented  
  
"In a way...I am" Liz replied  
  
"Hows that?" Micheal asked confused  
  
"Marriage is a lifelong commitment to one person." Liz said in deep thought  
  
"By becoming heir to the throne I am making a lifelong commitment to Antar. In a way I am marrying Antar by binding myself to it. Perhaps thats why the dress is white." Liz speculated  
  
"You have given this way too much thought" Michael replied before sitting down.  
  
Moments later Milana walked in  
  
"You look beautiful Elizabeth" she said pulling her into a hug  
  
"Thank you Milana" Liz replied with a faint blush  
  
Milana then turned towards Michael  
  
"You look wonderful as well" She said as she gave him a hug  
  
Michael aukwardly hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbled  
  
"Its almost time"  
  
******************************  
  
Andre moved the gaurds he had just knocked un oncious out of the way. They had to have a post. They couldn't just stand there. So they knocked a few guys out and hid them around a corner. They all took the positions.  
  
Marguerite looked down at her watch  
  
"three... two...one. Right on time"  
  
Team A had successfully gotten into Kivars camp, and the explosion they had just heard created by team B would be the perfect distraction while they rescued the others.  
  
Marguerite watched as she saw around a dozen soldiers run down the hall towards the explosion. General Ziek had blown up a few cars probably.  
  
Andre Marguerite and the rest of their team started heading down towards the way the soldiers had come from. They were close she could feel it. They stopped abruptly when they saw a blond human woman coming out of a cell.  
  
Tess.  
  
They had found them. Tess had a content smile on her face and was obviously happy with what she had accomplished in the room she had just emerged from. Marguerite prayed that everyone was alright  
  
When Tess was far enougth away. Marguerite used her powers to unlock the cell and the door slid open. She and Andre walked in while the other four men stood gaurd by the door.  
  
What they saw was a site they would never care to see again. All 5 of the occupants in the room were screaming at some unseen terror. Clearly terrified.  
  
A mindwarp.  
  
Marguerite and Andre went around the group getting rid of Tess's presence in their minds.  
  
When they finally snapped out of it, it was Zan who spoke first  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
With that Marguerite and Andre both changed back into their origional forms.  
  
"Please we don't have much time" Marguerite whispered  
  
"We are friends of the queen. We are here to help you. You must trust us"  
  
"How can we trust you?" Vilandra asked next  
  
Andre touched his fore head and it began to shine the royal seal  
  
"Only those who are loyal to the throne have this mark."  
  
Zan nodded his head  
  
"Help us get out of these chains"  
  
with a wave of his hand Andre made the chains fall off of them all  
  
"We need to change your appearance to make it easier to get you out." Marguerite said  
  
Zan once again nodded his head  
  
Marguerite and Andre went around the group one by one changing their appearance. It was a lot easier to shapeshift but since the others didn't have this ability they had to do it for them. They had to change the molecular structure of the face and body as well as the clothes. It was very tiring and difficult to make a connection to those that they had never met but they did it.  
  
They opened the door and escaped  
  
Once outside of Kivars camp the groups came together again, this time with 5 extra people  
  
Everyone changed back into their original forms  
  
Marguerite came up to Max and Isabel and bowed  
  
"It is wonderful to see you again you majestys. I am sure you are very anxious to get to the palace but there is something that we must discuss first"  
  
"What is it?" Isabel asked  
  
"Things are...different at the palace" Andre continued  
  
"And today their is something very special going on"  
  
"Whats going on?" Max asked  
  
"I believe it is something you need to see for yourself, the only problem is that we don't believe it is ready to see you, therefore for the time being you will be palace gaurds. In fact the personal gaurds to that same thing that is not ready to see you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I am sorry majesty, but there will be no debating this issue. Follow me we are almost there" Andre finished as they neared the palace  
  
****************************  
  
The entire kingdom had gathered for the crowning  
  
Liz was getting very nervous, in around a minute the doors to the chamber room were going to be opened and she was going to walk down the aisle to where the queen await. Michael was to follow shortly behind her.  
  
She looked over at him. He didn't look nervous at all  
  
"Aern't you nervous?" She asked but before he could reply the doors in front of her opened  
  
*****************************  
  
"What do you mean they aern't there?" Kivar screamed at Nicholas who had just returned by himself from Earth.  
  
"Kivar my men and I have searched every where for The girl and Rath. they are nowhere to be found. My men are still there looking."  
  
'They couldn't have just-"  
  
Kivar was inturupted when someone else walked through the door  
  
"Kivar sir" the guard addressed  
  
"What!!" Kivar screamed  
  
"Can't you see I am busy?"  
  
"Yes sir" The boy stuttered  
  
"But this is very important"  
  
'Well what is it then?" Kivar screamed  
  
The guard visably swallowed  
  
They have escaped sir."  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
**************************  
  
they reached the palcae only to find a very large crowd gathering.  
  
"It is almost time" Andre said  
  
Him and Marguerite went around and changed everyones appearance again. It was a little easier this time.  
  
When they were done they pushed through the crowds and made their way towards the main gate. When they saw General Ziek and the others they were allowed through instantly. They were shown into what appeared to be the throne room. And standing at the end of the room was the queen.  
  
All five of them sucked in a breath together. She was beautiful. She looked almost exactly like Isabel. Her eyes were fixed on a door at the other side of the room that was just opened  
  
***************************  
  
Liz took a deep breath and stepped forward. She saw the queen waiting for her at the end of the isle. She walked slowly with her head held high. She could hear all the people around her clapping and chearing, but she tuned it out and concintrated on the queen. She felt that familiar tugging in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about Max or the others today. When she finally reached the queen she kneeled down in front of her  
  
Then the queen spoke  
  
"Thank you all for coming today. This day will mark a day of celebration for all years to come. Today I choose my heir."  
  
Then she looked down at Liz  
  
"I queen Milana, ruler of Antar and all of its planets, dub thee Elizabeth princess of Antar and sole heir to the throne."  
  
"Stand up now" Milana whispered at Liz with a smile  
  
Liz did as she was told and stood in front of the queen  
  
Milana turned around and picked up a crown very similar to the one she wore and placed it on Liz's head. The second the crown touched Liz's head the royal mark shown from her forehead. The queen then took her hand and led her over to the throne and sat her down in it.  
  
The crowd cheered and sung praises for the new princess. The queen quieted everyone down, and Liz stood up. The doors at the end of the aisle were opened again and Michael started walking towards her. When he reached Liz he knelled  
  
Liz smiled at Michael  
  
"I Princess Elizabeth and heir to the throne of Antar, dub thee Michael my second in command and General of all the army of antar" she touched his head and the royal mark shown brightly from his forehead as well  
  
Michael stood up and moved to stand beside his queen...and his princess.  
  
***********************  
  
Max blinked his eyes. Was he dreaming? That couldn't be? Or could it?  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
  
  
The Queen smiled brightly at Elizabeth and Michael. Antar only had half of the four square left but this half was strong. The bond that has formed between them will be difficult to be broken. Milana had Faith that even with two missing they could still defeat Kivar. Now that Elizabeth was queen she would slowly inherant powers. Though she was human when you become a memeber of the royal family you receive the powers of the royal family. Elizabeths powers would come whenever she choose a husband and bonded with him. The queen shook her head as to clear her thoughts and went to introduce them officially  
  
"People of Antar" She spoke loudly  
  
"Your new Princess of Antar and her second."  
  
The applause grew even louder.  
  
The queen was smiling brightly again. She gasped  
  
What was that? There was this feeling pulling at her mind. It felt the same way it had when...no it couldn't be. She had felt the same presence from her children. And they felt near by. Very close. The queen searched the crowds for their faces, but did not see them. The queen smled to herself. She was imagining things.  
  
***************************  
  
Max stood completely still as If he were cast in marble. He was afraid that if he moved what he was seeing would disappear.  
  
Could it actually be Liz...and Michael. How could they be here and why was Liz just crowned as princess. He must be dreaming, but what a dream it was. Liz looked gorgeous. He had this dream of her being his princess, then his queen often. She looked absolutely radiant. He knew he was probably smiling in his sleep. This dream usually ended up with Liz waking up in hid=s arms as sun filtered through the window of their bedroom. He loved this dream.  
  
Over the past year his dreams of Liz were the only things that hae had left of her. Sure he had though that she had cheated on him with Michael, but for some reason he couldn't stop wanting her. Not just physically although he certainly did, but just wantting to be near her. To look at her, hear her laugh, see her smile, smeel her hair. She could realistically break his heart a million times and he would probably still dream of her like this. He was hopeless.  
  
This dream was a bit different than the rest though. For one. He was usually at her side...not Michael. In fact. nobody else was ever in his dreams except him and Liz.  
  
Maybe...  
  
*******************************  
  
The queen thanked everyone for coming, and invited them all to a feast that was being held the nextg day in Elizabeth and Michaels honor.  
  
"I am sorry, but we have duties to attend to. I have a new princess to instruct" She said smiling at Liz and then the crowd.  
  
The crowd was ushered out by the royal gaurds and Liz Michael and The Queen took their places. Liz and The Queen in side by side thrones and Michael standing on Liz's right side.  
  
They watched as Marguerite and Andre walked slowly up towards the thrones with 5 gaurds. Marguerite and Andree bowed deeply. The other five looked confused for a moment but then followed the example  
  
********************************  
  
Max continued to stare at Liz as the rest of the crowd was ushered out. He was lost deep in thought, when Marguerite grabbed his arms and started pulling him towards the thrones where the three of them were sitting. Marguerite and Andree bowed deeply and it took him a momen before he did the same.  
  
This was beginning to feel less and less like a dream.  
  
Marguerite smiled up at Liz.  
  
"I am honored to serve you your majesty"  
  
Liz smiled down at her, but felt very uncomforable  
  
"Please. Its Liz"  
  
"as you wish your majes...Liz"  
  
She then turned to Michael  
  
"And you Michael. I know you will be a wonderful General and keep our planet safe."  
  
Andre smiled at Michael with pride.  
  
"Congratulations...both of you"  
  
Maria couldn't believe what she was seeing! What on Earth...or Antar were they doing here!?!? Not that she wasn't happy to see them. She had thought that she would die never having a chance to talk to them again! And Liz! The queen! How in the world did that happen. Liz looked beautiful. She looked a lot more healthy than when she had last seen her, and she supposed that that was partly they're fault, she had always had this hurt look in her eyes, but Maria had been to blind to notice, but the look that was replaced there now was worse it was depression...a deep pain. And Michael. She could smell him...and he smelled so good. And he looked good too. It had been too long since she had seen him last. He was standing close to Liz's side, and jelousy reered its ugly head again. She couldn't help it. she knew nothing had happened that night, but how did she know nothing had happened when they were here? They were both probably in pain they could have turned to each other. Maria cursed herself for thinking the thought. Liz was her best friend up until last year! She had to trust her.  
  
Then they both turned formal and looked towards Milana  
  
"My queen. The attack on Kivars camp was a success. We successfully freed several Antarian prisoners, and captured a lot of his weaponry. We had no injuries at all." Andre said  
  
Alex looked up at Liz. One of his girls was queen! He was proud of her! She looked great! All decked out in her royal garb. But when you looked closer...Her eyes were sort of...blanker than usual. The didn't have the normal sparkle that they normally did. They had taken it away he assumed. But when you looked at her rather closely you could see a lot of pain in her normally beautiful brown eyes. And he once again mentally kicked himself for not listening to her side of the story. He would make it right though between them! No matter what he had to do! He just hoped she would listen to him! God knows he didn't deserve it! But Liz was always a better person than all of them! He was even going to try and make it up to Michael. they had never really been that greeat of friends, but he didn't deserve the way that he was treated, and. He looked after Lizziebehr for him while he was away from his post.  
  
"This may not have been a huge victory in the battle aspect, but we did free prisoners and steal weapons, and who can fight with no weapons?"  
  
Kyle smiled. Liz deserved this! She was a queen! She had the biggest heart out of all of them! He also found it kind of ironic, that max and Isabel left earth and Liz to reclaim their rightful place on the throne of Antar and Liz ends up on it! You have to love it! Kyle couldn't wait to talk to Liz and Kyle and tell them how freaking stupid he was! He should have been stronger! Should have said 'shut up Tess leave me alone' when she tried to pull him away fromthem, but he was so in love with her! Biggest mistake of his life. he should have stayed on Earth with them and his dad...and football! He hoped that they would forgive him.  
  
"Excellent" Milana said  
  
Isabel was in awe! Not only was Liz the princess of Antar...she couldn't get over it! How was she even on Antar! But Liz was the princess of Antar with Michael as her second in command, but she was also seeing her mother for the first time. She had so much to say to all three. She wanted to ask her mother so many questiions about everything! But it was to Liz and Michael she had todo the most talking with! She was so wrong in her judgement! Oh and all those names she had called Liz. None of them were true! She felt like a bitch. She had been a bitch, but at least she was one trying to protect her family. But in doing so had forgotten about two other members. micahael was a brother too her and Liz...she was the heart of the group and the glue that held them all together. She was a sister, and quite possibley could have been made one officially in the future she hoped that was still possible! She hoped they would forgive her!  
  
"But..." Andre said continuing  
  
"I don't suspect Kivar to be very happy. And when news gets back to him that Liz and Michael are not only no longer on Earth, but that Liz is now sitting on the throne, he will try to retaliate. Liz being the main target"  
  
Michael stiffened immediately and clamped his hand down on Liz's shoulder  
  
"What can we do to protect Liz?" Michael asked going into protector mode  
  
Max watched this. He felt a twinge of jelousy,. but he quickly pushed it away. He prayed that it was just a friendly brotherly type gesture, that he was just protective of her. And for that he was greatful, but even if it wasn't he really had no right to assume that nothing could happen between them! They were all each other had! Neither of them could talk to anyone else about it. But part of him still...well all of him still wanted Liz for only his. he never wanted another man to touch her. he wanted to be her first and only. Max mentally kicked himself. Gosh what was wrong with him! Liz probably hated him! And he didn't want her to be with any one else! He lost all say to Liz when he left her on Earth. he sighed  
  
"All three of your safety is of upmost important, but Liz most of all." Marguerite added  
  
"Queen Milana already has private bodygaurds that watch her all the time, yuo two however don't yet. I expect that you two will be together most of the time so I am assigning both of you these five bodygaurds behind me."  
  
She went down the line and introduced them  
  
She pointed at Max  
  
"This is Xander"  
  
Pointing Towards Kyle  
  
"Kaleb"  
  
Then to Isabel  
  
"Vana"  
  
Then Alex  
  
"Accen"  
  
And finally at Maria  
  
"Giana"  
  
"They are all trained fighters, and will protect you with their lifes" Andre added.  
  
"Two of them are women!" Michael mumbled which recieved a glare from Milana and a smack from Liz  
  
"I will have you know Michael, that when Liz comes into her full powers she will be able to kill you with a flick of the wrist."  
  
"Powers?" Liz asked wide eyed.  
  
****************************  
  
"AAGGGHHHHH" Kivar screamed as another chair shattered to peices against the wall. He picked up another one to throw against it when tess walked through the door. The chair recieved a new target  
  
"How could you and the rest of my idiot staff let them escape? They were in chains in a gaurded room!"  
  
He used his powers to smash a vase on the mantle  
  
"I am very sorry Kivar" Tess whined  
  
"But I was no where near their cell when it happened. I was in my room painting my nails." Tess said holding up 10 manicured nails for Kivars inspection  
  
Kivar was getting more and more frustrated.  
  
"Ah baby." Tess whispered seductively  
  
"Let me make you feel all better" she said grabbing his manhood  
  
"Get off of me you whore" he said as he flung her to the floor  
  
"Can't you see that I have a serious problem here"  
  
Tess pouted  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help"  
  
Kivar started to soften  
  
"Come here" he said and pulled her into a rough kiss  
  
**************************  
  
outside Kivars door  
  
"I am not going in there" Olan said  
  
"you go in and tell him its your news"  
  
"But he likes you better" kath said  
  
"He will probably kill me"  
  
"I am not going in": olan declared and started to walk down the hall  
  
the second soldier too a deep breath and knocked on the door of kivars room.  
  
He heard an angry 'Go Away'  
  
He wipped the sweat that had formed on his forehead away.  
  
"I am sorry my lord but I have important news."  
  
The door was flung open and a very angry looking Kivar  
  
"What?" he growled  
  
Kath gulped  
  
'Milana has found an heir"  
  
"What? She has Zan?" Kivar screamed  
  
Kath slowly shook his head no  
  
"No my lord...she has Elizabeth and Rath.  
  
****************************  
  
Olan felt horrible as he drug the lifeless body of Kath down the hall. But it was either him or Kath and he was glad it wasn't him.  
  
****************************  
  
Marguerite led everyone to the dining hall.  
  
"After that ceremony you two must be hungary"  
  
"Yes actually. Why is that?" Liz questioned  
  
"It wasn't as if it was phsyically exerting"  
  
"You recieved your powers"  
  
"But I don't even have them yet" Liz said  
  
"They are dorment. They will be awoken when you are bonded"  
  
Max gasped  
  
Marguerite smiled  
  
"Xander...are you alright?"  
  
"Uh yeah"  
  
"Guess I am not going to have powers ever" Liz mumbled under her breath, but Marguerite heard her  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You will have to be bonded relatively soon. You need your powers."  
  
Liz groaned and stopped walking  
  
"OK! Nobody told me I had to be bonded if I was princess. I think that was a very important peice of information to tell me."  
  
"How else were you goinmg to have children?"  
  
Liz and Michael just both raised their eyebrows and looked at her strangely  
  
"Yes I know how you have children" Marguerite added with a smirk  
  
"I just meant that you have to be bonded to have children"  
  
"Can't I be like Queen Elizabeth and rule without a husband? Honestly right now is not a good time for me. Seeing as how my five best friends are dead and in them the only person that I have ever wanted to marry"  
  
Max's eyebrows shot up at that  
  
The group thought simontaneously  
  
'they think we're dead'  
  
The finally started walking again  
  
"I am sorry Liz. I willl tell the queen not to rush you."  
  
"Thankyou" Liz replied  
  
"Well Liz, Michael" Marguerite paused  
  
"Your bodygaurds are going to be with you 24/7 so now is the time to get to know them. And tell them about yourselves. Whatever they need to know to protect you. Even if it is embarassing if it is ned to know information let them know. I is part of their job." She smiled and left the dining room  
  
The seven of them sat down at the large table  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 13a  
  
Liz looked around at the six people at the table with her. She felt very strange about this telling people she hardly knew at all personal details about herself. She felt almost naked. All of their eyes were on hers...except Giana who was staring at Michael.  
  
She lloked up and to the person who sat across from her...Xander...was that his name? Their eyes met and Liz felt that tugging in the back of her mind. She sighed and began to massage her temples. She couldn't do this to herself. Max was dead  
  
Max looked at Liz she was feeling something and he knew it. He knew it because he felt the same way. he really did hate decieving Liz. He hoped that Marguerite and Andre did not make him stay this way for long.  
  
"What is wrong your majesty?" Xander asked as he looked at her with concern  
  
Liz let out a little chuckle  
  
"I am sorry. I was just imagining things. I seem to be doing that all day. I think I am just tired and a little weak. Today was long"  
  
When hearing this Michael reached beside him and placed his hand on Liz's arm sending her some of his energy. Liz instantly felt better. She smiled at Michael  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Max felt that litte green moster rear its ugly head again. He should be the one making Liz feel better not Michael. But he pushed that all behind him and concentrated on this meeting.  
  
"I really don't know where to start" Liz began  
  
"Why don't we tell them about life in Roswell." Michael mumbled slumping back into his seat. He didn't like telling people about himself, but he knew this was important.  
  
"Well that seems like as good a place as any. My contact with the royal four didn't really start until I was 16. I mean I had seen them all around school before. Max...was my biology partner" She paused for a moment  
  
Max her her pause before saying his name. He wanted to kill himself. Liz was upset and he had caused it. She thought he was dead and that he had hated her when he died. he needed to make this right. He couldn't be a guard for long"  
  
Liz continued  
  
"But we didn't really talk until I was shot in the Crashdown Cafe, my parents restaurant. Max...er Zan healed me. He risked himself and the lives of Isabel and Michael to save me."  
  
"We weren't too accepting of Liz at first, and honestly even after I accepted her she still wasn't anything more to me than Max's girlfriend and Marias best friend. Not until... well we'll get to that. But now Liz is my best friend. I would do anything for her"  
  
Liz smiled at Michael again tears forming in her eyes  
  
"Max told me his secret and he showed me his soul...really from then on in I was a goner. I loved him so much. Maria and Alex were eventualy let into the group and then Kyle the sheriffs son. We sort of paired off Me and Max Michael and Maria and Isabel and Alex. Everything was going great then Tess showed up. She had said that she was the 4th part of the square. She was lying. And she was always trying to get Max away from me, but even her supposed destiny for them all didn't stop us. We were all the best of friends. Kyle even started falling for Tess. And thats the thought that makes me sick. Kyle...was innocent. he loved her and she used him allowed him to come to a planet where he wasn't needed to kill him. All he did was love her, and Alex and Maria too. They were just humans. But anyways I am getting sidetracked here."  
  
She took a deep breath  
  
"Everything was great between us until this one night...and Michael and I still don't know exactly what happened. All We can remeber is that I had a date that night with Max...maria was...i think she was working for me. Michael asked me for my help with something..."  
  
"I asked her for help with Maria" Michael added  
  
"I hadn't exactly been that great to her and I wanted to do something to make it up to her...and Liz being her best friend..."  
  
"Right so the last thing I remeber is going to a restaurant..Senor Chows. And then we woke up naked and in my bed together. We don't know what happened, but I am positive that we didn't have sex...I am still a virgin." Liz blushed ferociously  
  
"Michael...he checked with his powers" Liz said  
  
"I was so completely freaked out, that I forgot about Max and I's date that had been that night. Michael begged me not to tell them. He feared that it would end his relationship with Maria. I finally agreed. But we went to school the next day and they wouldn't even talk to us. They told us what they had saw and basically walked out of our lives. I called and called all of them, none woud take my phone calls."  
  
"But really. I don't think we were drinking. I didn't have a hangover when I woke up...and I never drink, neither does Michael. And really why would I cheat on Max whe I loved him so much and we had a date that night with Michael his best friend and Marias boyfriend who was right down stairs  
  
'Duh' Max thought to himself why in the hell hadn't he thought of that? Oh yeah he was being an irrational asshole.  
  
"They didn't talk to us for 5 months" Michael added a little bitterly  
  
"And then they left for Antar, without me, and without saying good bye. Everything that I had had for my entire life was now gone. I had no family. Only Liz. She's my family now."  
  
"They were gone for a year." Liz continued.  
  
"Michael and I grew a lot closer. I had never been particularly fond of Michael, and Maria would always tell me about this side of him that nobody knew about, and I finally started to see it. Hes a great guy and will be a great second."  
  
"We had the same enemys on Earth as we do here. The skins were starting to attack us there, but we also had the FBI to deal with" Michael said  
  
Isabel spoke up  
  
"Why were you named heir? No disrespect your highness, I am just curious."  
  
"Vana right? Liz asked  
  
"Yes" Vana replied  
  
"Well there is this prophecy. It stated that Zan would go to Earth and fall in love with a girl from there and that she and all her children and generations to come would rule Antar in peace. So one day exactly a year from when They all left. Both Michael and I felt this urgency to get to the granolith so we hoped on his bike and sped there. When we got there Milana had appeared and asked us to come with her. Obviously we eventually said yes. She didn't know if her children were alive, but she knew the prophecy and asked me to be her heir."  
  
They were all in shock. man Tess had really screwed them over  
  
Kyle couldn't believe it. Every single thing Tess had ever told them was a lie.  
  
"So I guess Tess lied about everything" Kaleb said  
  
Liz nooded slowly  
  
"She wasn't the forth member of the four square. I was"  
  
Alex almost laughed  
  
"Figures. The traitor leid about everything else why not add one more to the list" Accen replied bitterly.  
  
At that moment their food was brought in  
  
"Ah thank goodness. I am famished" Liz said as she quickly took a bite of her food.  
  
She spit it out. It tasted terrible. With absolutely no taste.  
  
Everyone was looking at her witha strange look on their faces  
  
"It tastes plain and disgusting"  
  
She looked over to where Accen was sitting. He was smiling and he held in his hand a bottle of tobasco sause  
  
"Are you crazy. I just got my powers not became an alein"  
  
"Try it Liz." Michal urged  
  
"No that stuff is disgusting" She said as she pushed michaels hand away which held a peice of chicken, but when the aroma caught her nose her mouth began to water. It smelled so good.  
  
"Alright let me have some."She said defeated. She was so hungry and it smelled heavenly. She poured it over her food and took a bite.  
  
Perfection.  
  
At that Marguerite entered the room. when she saw Liz's plate she smiled  
  
'Oh Your highness..or sorry Liz. I forgot to mention that with the arrival of your powers you may get side effects...tobasco cravings being one of them. We have it on Antar as well."  
  
they all quickly ate their food in silence. when they were done liz expressed that she was tired  
  
"Its just been a long day. I need to get some rest"  
  
"Alright Xander you will be staying with Liz inside of her room tonight while Vana and Accen guard her door. Giana you will be staying with Michael tonight while Kaleb keeps watch at the door. If you need sleep other gaurds will relieve you after a few hours."  
  
With that they all headed for their destinations  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Part 13b  
  
The group headed to their destinations. They certainly wouldn't be very far apart with michael and Liz' rooms being directly across from each other.  
  
Four of this group were particularly nervous. For different reasons. Liz and Michael were nervous about having strange people in their bedroom with them while they slept, Max and Maria were nervous about being in a bedroom with Liz and Michael.  
  
The night would certainly be intresting.  
  
***************************  
  
Marguerite walked down the hall towards the queens room with a smile on her face. Putting Max and Liz in the same room was a strike of genius. She felt a little sorry for Max though.  
  
She was here to tell the queen about her children. Marguerite knew she could feel them now that they were out of Kivars camp, and she had to be completely honest with her queen. She would be thrilled. She just hoped the queen went along with her plan.  
  
She buzzed Milanas door.  
  
"Come in" Milanas voice rang out  
  
Marguertie bowed for the queen  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you my queen, but there is something from our last mission that I have neglected to report."  
  
"And what would thatbe?" The queen asked with a knowing look  
  
"We rescued 5 prisoners your highness. Very important prisoners"  
  
"My children" The queen said witha hand to her heart.  
  
"At the ceremony...I thought I had felt them, but I simply thought I was imaging it Where are they?" She said standing  
  
"I need to see them"  
  
"Your highness. I have a plan"  
  
*****************************  
  
Michael and Giana walked into his room. Michael was feeling very uncomfortable. He had gotten a female gaurd. She probably couldn't even protect him. She was just a women. Ok well their are maybe a few women who could possibly kick his ass...not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Liz had some spunk to her and when he was angry...watch out. And Maria used...  
  
Used...  
  
he pushed that thought away. And turned around to stare at the girl.  
  
She was cute in a strange sort of way..he guessed, but that wasn't what bothered him...she was a girl. She didn't look very tough  
  
Michael humphed  
  
"A gril protecting me" He mumbled disbelivingly  
  
"Can't I get one of those guys out there in the hallway?" He asked to no one really  
  
Gianas face turned red as though she was trying to hold in anger. Inside Maria fumed.  
  
He hadn't changed at all. Still made her blood boil  
  
Michael turned around and looked at the girl. She looked pissed  
  
"Well go ahead it looks like you want to say something"  
  
Gianas eyes opened wider!  
  
She couldn't believe he was giving her permission to speak he may be second to the heir but he wasn't yet.  
  
"Look Mr. Future second in command. I don't know what your thinking but I have survived a year in a prison camp. Survived torture of many kinds. And you actually have the balls to say that I couldnt protect you. Like Marguerite said we are trained body guards"  
  
Michael looked her up and down  
  
"You don't look it"  
  
"Looks can be decieving" Giana replied immediately getting stedily angrier  
  
"are you done now?" Michael asked abrubtly  
  
"Because I would really like to get some sleep. So just go guard something." And with that Michael jumped on to his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Maria stormed away with her hands on her hips and sat down in a chair by the window in his room.  
  
Michael smiled to himself. She was a firecracker. He could see her as being one of those who could kick her ass...and she was cute when she was pissed.  
  
*****************************  
  
The remaining three watched as the two ex-couples went into their respective rooms.  
  
"Intresting arrangement" Alex commented with a smile on his face  
  
" Yes...very intresting." Kyle agreed  
  
"I am thinking that right about now maria is wanting to beat the crap out of Michael and Max is mooning over how much he wishes he could tell her it's really him. They are too predictable" Isabel added  
  
*******************************  
  
Max followed Liz into her room.  
  
Max couldn't believe this was happeneing. How was he going to spend an entire night in Liz's bedroom with her without telling her everything. Telling her that he was Max! That he wasn't dead that he was sorry for not listening to her and trusting her. That he still loved her more than anything in the universe. That somewhere in side him he had never stopped. He closed his eyes and tooka deep breath.  
  
Liz was pulling the drapes and walking out onto her balcony. Max rushed out beside her.  
  
"Your highness, you shouldn't be out here alone ever." Max said  
  
"There are people out there that would try and hurt you" Max waved his handin front of both of them creating an invisable shield around the balcony.  
  
Max took a step baxk. She looked gorgeous. The sun was just beginning to set and its beautiful crimson waves were making her hair shine a beautiful color. The wind was blowing a warm breeze lightly, which made her long chocolate hair flow behind her a little. She was still in the same white dress that she had been wearing at the ceremony, and all he could think about was marrying her someday. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, than the one before him.  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it Xander?" Liz asked still staring at the sunset breaking him out of his Liz induced trance.  
  
"Yes it is" Max said his eyes never leaving Liz.  
  
"It's so different than the sunset on Earth, and yet...so similar."  
  
"Do you watch the sunset often?" Max asked  
  
Liz nodded her head and turned to him.  
  
"Michael and I used to. After the others stopped talking to us Michael started opening up to me a lot. We only had each other to talk to. So we would drive out to the desert watch the sun set and then look at the stars. Michael would tell me all he knew about them, and of his hopes of going home someday. Here"  
  
"What about you? How do you feel about being here on Antar. Being its princess?"  
  
Liz turned towards him and leaned against the ledge of the balcony  
  
"I miss Earth. Both places are beautiful. Antar is incredible so far. Its just. I have all these memories from Earth. Memories of my friends. And by being here insted of in Roswell it makes me feel their deaths even more, because I have nothing to remind me of them. Nothing to help me keep my memories. As for being princess its a little overwhelming. I used to thiink that it was a possibility. When Max and I were still together and we were each others entire world. he used to tell me that I would be his only queen. The crazy part is that I will still be the queen of Antar, except...he won't be my king.."  
  
Max couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
He nodded  
  
"Queen Milana needed me ...my help. How could I say no, and let Kivar take over this planet? Michaels planet. The one he had always wanted to see. I had to help her"  
  
Liz immediately blushed  
  
"I am sorry. I just met you and here I am pouring my heart out."  
  
Max heart skipped a beat. She was so cute when she blushed  
  
"No no. I would love to hear it."  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"You remind me of someone"  
  
"Who do I remind you of?" Max asked  
  
"...Someone I used to care about"  
  
The sun dipped below the horizon  
  
"Well we shoudld get inside. The night is the most dangerous time, and we can't have you getting sick princess" Max said  
  
Liz went back into her room and Max followed her in.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
  
  
A few days later  
  
Max watched as Liz stirred in her bed. She looked like an angel. The sun was shining in from the windows and reflected off her golden skin, making her seem almost heavinly. She sat up and streached, with her eyes closed and her head back. It caused her chocolate hair to tumple down her back. She arched back giving max a lovely view of her chest. Max had to stiffle a groan.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw him. Remembering that he was there she pulled the covers back around her chest.  
  
With a faint blush she said  
  
"Good morning Xander"  
  
he smiled back  
  
"Morning Princess...sleep well."  
  
"Well I didn't have any more nightmares so I suppose that an improvment"  
  
She gave a faint smile  
  
Their eyes met and held.  
  
Liz was enchanted by this man. She had only known him a few days and already she felt something towards him...she wasn't sure what though. She just knew that whatever it is that she was feeling was wrong. Max just died. JUST! She felt as though she was betraying him...even though she knew she shouldn't feel that way. She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. They even reminded her of Max. Except they were no where as beautiful. Max's eyes were a beuatiful amber color. And when he looked at her she saw these beautiful golden flecks appear. Xanders eyes were no where near as beautiful.  
  
Their staring contest was broken when Marguerite walked in  
  
"Liz...did you sleep well?" She asked  
  
"Better than lately" Liz replied  
  
"I'm glad" Marguerite said with a genuine smile  
  
She looked at Max  
  
"Xander you are relieved for now. Get a few hours of sleep and then you can take Liz where ever she wants to go."  
  
Max nodded and left the room, but not without stealing one more glance at Liz.  
  
Marguerite smiled when she saw this  
  
"So what do you think of your new guards?"  
  
"I like them" Liz said  
  
"Thats good" Said Marguerite who walked over to Liz's closet to find her dress for the day.  
  
"Yes their all very nice...Xander in particular" Liz said stripping out of her night gown  
  
"Oh really?" Marguerite asked with intrest  
  
"And why is that?" She asked pulling out a red gown  
  
"Well hes just very...kind, and I have spent the most time with him."  
  
"Yes Xander is a gentleman. There aern't many of them left" She said helping Liz into the gown.  
  
"You should have seen them on Earth." Liz said in a low breath  
  
Marguerite chuckled.  
  
"How do you want your hair?" She asked  
  
"Umm...Up"  
  
"Alright" Marguerite said as she began twisting Liz's hair up and placing bobbypins everywhere  
  
"What about Michael" She asked with a hair pin in her mouth  
  
"What about him?" Liz asked bending her head down as Marguerite instructed  
  
"How does he like the new guards?"  
  
This recieved a chuckle from Liz.  
  
"He gets along with everyone except for Giana" She laughed  
  
"They fight like cats and dogs. But then again...Michael and Maria used to fight like that...it was their idea of flirting" A sad smile crossed Liz's face as she thought of the better times.  
  
"All done" Marguerite said and turned Liz to look at the mirror  
  
"Now don't you look gorgeous?" She asked  
  
Liz blushed  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Liz looked in the mirror. She had to admit to herself she did look nice  
  
The red dress fit to her curves very nicely, and her hair was done beautifully in a french twist.  
  
"what are your plans for the day?" Marguerite asked  
  
Liz turned towards her  
  
"Queen Milana wants to speak to me about the duties I will inherit from her, and then I plan on exploring the gardens. They look beautiful and I haven't been inside them yet"  
  
"Alright" Marguerite said  
  
"But you must be back her by 4:00 to get ready for the ball"  
  
"THE BALL!" Liz screamed  
  
"I had completely forgotten"  
  
"Whats wrong Liz?" Marguerite asked  
  
"I would have thought you would love to go to the ball"  
  
"Its just a little soon"  
  
"I know that you will have a good time I will make sure of it."  
  
"But who will I go with...Michael?"  
  
"I will have Xander escort you...If you like or you could go with Michael"  
  
"No not Michael...I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us. Xander will be fine" Liz tried to act like it didn't matter but she couldn't hide the fact that her pulse started to race a bit faster.  
  
******************************  
  
Max walked down the hall to their quarters. He Maria Isabel Alex and Kyle all shared a sort of apartment. When he walked in he collapsed on the couch. he was exhausted. As much as he loved watching Liz sleep...staying up all night certainly has its effects.  
  
He was close to drifting off when he heard an angy Maria walk in the door  
  
"..Typical male." she mumbled angerly  
  
Max sighed and sat up  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked as Maria sat down by his feet  
  
"Men are dicks"  
  
"I being a man resent that" Max said as he closed his eyes  
  
"Well Michael certainly hasn't changed a bit. Do you know what he said to me? He said that when he became general of the army that he wouldn't allow scrawny girls like me to be guards...especially to people as "important" as he and Liz"  
  
max couldn't help but laugh. That was Michael for ya alright  
  
"He doesn't even know its you and already you two are fighting like you have never been apart." Max said with a chuckle  
  
"I can't believe you think this is funny" maria said  
  
"You MEN are all alike"  
  
And with that Maria got up and stormed into her bedroom.  
  
That seemed like a pretty good idea to him so he got up and headed towards his own bedroom. He opened the door and went in and flopped down on his bed. He eyes flew shut and he once again started to drift off when his bedroom door was flung open  
  
"So how did things go with Liz?" Alex asked with a grin  
  
Max sighed  
  
He was never gonna get any sleep  
  
*********************************  
  
Liz and Isabel walked down the palace steps and went into the gardens. It was even more beautiful up close than it was from her balcony. She bent down to smell a flower.  
  
She smiled at Isabel  
  
"So how did you become a royal bodygaurd Vana?" Liz asked her  
  
Isabel replied  
  
"I don't know...it just sort of happened...do you know what I mean?"  
  
Liz laughed a little  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I am now the heir to an entire planet. And that well that just sort of happened."  
  
Isabel smiled  
  
"You and...Lord Michael seem very close"  
  
Liz burst out laughing  
  
"Lord Michael...don't ever say that around him...his head will inflat faster than a speeding bullet...Lord Michael"  
  
When she had calmed down a bit she said  
  
"Yes Michael and I are very close...but not in that way if that is what you are thinking. Michael and I are like family. We take care of each other. We have been for a long tiime. Ever since our friends left."  
  
Isabel nodded  
  
"The wierd thing is..." Liz continued  
  
"...that when we had everyone else we hardly knew each other. He was just Max's best friend and Marias love intrest. He was nothing more to me than that...but when everything happened we bonded and I started to see a side of Michael that I don't think he shows many people. I am actually not sure if he has shown anyone else."  
  
"Wow." Isabel said  
  
"Yeah. hes my rock"  
  
"what about you?" Liz asked as the continued to walk through the garden  
  
"you and the other guards seem very close...especially...Accen is it?"  
  
Isabel smiled  
  
"Yes. We have all been friends for a long time. They are my family"  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Well Vana are you excited for the ball tonight?"  
  
"Yes actually. I can't wait. What about you?"  
  
"I don't know it seems a little soon after the death of my frineds...but Milana insisted that we have it tonight"  
  
"Is Michael escorting you there?" Isabel asked  
  
"No actually Xander is?"  
  
Isabels eyes widened  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why are you shocked?"  
  
"No its just that...nevermind. Xan is a great guy."  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"I think we should start heading back. It isn't safe for me to be too far from the palace, and besides I need to start geting ready for the ball."  
  
Isabel smiled  
  
"Alright"  
  
****************************  
  
Marguerite walked into their quarters. She saw Kyle and Alex on the couch  
  
"Where is Max?" she asked  
  
Alex answered  
  
"Hes sleeping"  
  
"Oh" She replied  
  
"Well can you tell him when he awakens that he will be escorting the princess to the ball?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Kyle said turning towards her  
  
He had never realized it before but she was beautiful. Her long flowing red hair was shining, And her brilliant blue eyes had a little twinkle in them. Even in the plain clothes she wore she was breathtaking. Why hadn't he noticed it before. Oh yeah thats right he hadn't had time yet.  
  
"Thank you" she said before turning out the door  
  
"See ya later Marguerite" Kyle shouted after her  
  
He turned around to see Alexs grining face  
  
"Somebodys got a crush"  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 15  
  
The ball was to begin at any moment and Liz was still not completely ready  
  
Marguerite chuckled at the sight of her princess running around like a chicken with its head cut off.  
  
"Princess...please. Calm down. Everything will be fine"  
  
Liz took a deep breath  
  
"I haven't done my make up or my hair yet. I am not even dressed."  
  
Liz said as she fingered her damp hair.  
  
"Sit down." Marguerite said politely  
  
"Xander will be here in a moment"  
  
Liz smiled at that. She hadn't seen him all day  
  
Marguerite caught the smile and couldn't help but tease Liz about it  
  
"I caught that smile." She said  
  
"Why do you seem so happy to see Xan?" she asked playfully  
  
Liz blushed  
  
"I just haven't seen him all day thats all"  
  
"I don't believe you" marguerite answered with a smile  
  
"I think you have a bit of a crush"  
  
Liz denied it profusiely  
  
"No no no no. Its not like that at all! Its just. I feel like I can talk to him about anything, and besides Michael I haven't felt that way about anyone in a long time. I think he could be a great friend" she was lying through her teeth and she knew it!  
  
True she felt something for Xander, but it was nothing that could ever be anything!  
  
Marguerite smiled  
  
"How do you want your hair"  
  
Liz frowned  
  
'I don't know, you decide."  
  
With a wave of her hand Marguerite dried and curled her hair leaving it to fall down her back in waves.  
  
Liz looked in the mirror. She felt tears sting her eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Marguerite asked alarmed  
  
"Don't you like it?"  
  
"No I love it" Liz said whiping her eyes  
  
"Its just that...Max always loved my hair like this"  
  
Marguerite felt her heart clench.  
  
She would have to reveal all of them and soon.  
  
"You loook wonderful Liz. Now lets get your gown."  
  
She went out of the room and entered with Liz's gown for the ball.  
  
Liz gasped when she saw it.  
  
It was of the royal colors, and had the seal on it.  
  
"Its beautiful. " Liz said  
  
"Yes" Marguerite agreed  
  
*Ahem*  
  
"Uh hi. Its me Xander. I'm here to escort you to the ball Li- Princess Elizabeth" Max said from the hallway  
  
They both turned their heads towards the door  
  
"I'll buzz him in" Marguerite said  
  
"Wait! My makeup"  
  
Marguerite waved her hand in front of Liz's face making makeup appear. It wasn't to much just like Liz liked  
  
"Thank you" she said  
  
Maguerite went over and opened the door. It slid open and there stood Xander  
  
he smiled at her, and Liz felt he knees become a little wobbily  
  
"You look amazing your highness" He said with a small bow  
  
"Its Liz. Call me Liz" she said  
  
"And thank you"  
  
"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm  
  
She linked her arm through his  
  
"We shall"  
  
***************************  
  
Marguerite couldn't help but smile again at the sight of them leaving together, arm and arm for a ball. It was the way it should be.  
  
Well almost  
  
Liz still didn't know that Xander was really Max, but Marguerite knew that when his true identity was made known to Liz and Michael it would not be pretty for a while, and would take a long time for the relationships of the group to rebuild up again. She also knew that Max and Lizs would heal first and only after that solid foundation was laid as it was before would the rest of the relationships fall back into place.  
  
Yes they had a long road ahead but for tonight Marguerite wanted everything to be perfect. One more happy night before the truth came out.  
  
Then she could deal with Michael  
  
****************************  
  
Michael stormed around his room trying to get ready for the stupid ball he didn't want to go to anyway..  
  
He didn't even have a date.  
  
He had thought that he and Liz would have gone together, but here he finds out that she is being escorted by one of her guards...Xander he thought.  
  
Michael had noticed this guys attentions towards Liz. He had often caught him staring at her. He was going to have to keep an eye out on this one. Liz's heart was too fragile to survive another break.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He really didn't want to go, but he did get to wear this awesome uniform he thought as he looked in the mirror. he wore the uniform of the highest general in the antarian military. This uniform was only worn on very special occasions such as this one, so as not to distinguish himself from the other soldiers in case of an attack.  
  
Michael closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt important. He almost felt at home...but there was something missing...  
  
His head turned towards the door when he heard it slide open  
  
They don't just walk in on Liz he thought bitterly  
  
"Marguerite" he said when he saw her walk into the room  
  
"Well don't you look handsome" She said admiring his uniform.  
  
"Whatever" Michael said obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to escort your date to the ball" she asked with her hands on her hips  
  
"My date?" He asked  
  
"Did Liz change her mind?" he asked  
  
"No! Definately not. Giana please come in!" She asked pulling Maria into the room  
  
"Giana has kindly agreed to be your date tonight"  
  
When she walked into the room Michaels jaw hit the floor.  
  
"You can close your mouth now" Giana spoke  
  
She was gorgeous.  
  
Curly blond hair tumbling down her back. Sparkling green eyes.  
  
Why hadn't he noticed it before?  
  
Oh yeah she was being incredibly annoying. They way she acted reminded her of something. He just could place his finger on it.  
  
Coming back to reality he frowned in her general direction  
  
"Look do ya wanna go or not"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on Spa- er Mr. General sir." Giana said  
  
Michael rubbed his hand over his forehead. He was going nuts! He could have sworn she almost said Spaceboy.  
  
****************************  
  
Max and Liz walked arm and arm towards the grand ballroom.  
  
They were greated at the door by queen Milana.  
  
"Elizabeth! You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you" Liz replied  
  
"Are you going to introduce me to your date?" The queen asked expectantly  
  
"Oh I am sorry your majesty. This is Xander. He is one of my body guards."  
  
Pleased to meet you Xan. I am sure that you will protect my Elizabeth here"  
  
Max was amazed. He had never seen his mother so close before. She really was gorgeous. Simply an older version of Isabel. He wondered if she knew of his true identity. Probably not. But then she did call him Xan.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you your majesty, and yes I will protect Li- eh Princess Elizabeth with my life" He said with a small bow.  
  
Yes this was most definately her son she smiled at the thought. She couldn't help but stare at the two of them. Max's attention never left Elizabeth for more than a moment, he was always watching her, brushing against her subtly. She couldn't wait until they were married. She just knew that they would be someday.  
  
"Wait here and I will announce you properly" Milana said and then walked into the ballroom  
  
Max and Liz waited at the door until they heard her speak  
  
"Princess Elizabeth and her escort"  
  
With that they both walked into the room. They were greated with a thunderous applause, most people never having seen their princess nearly this close.  
  
"Shes beautiful."  
  
"Whos that with her?"  
  
"Wheres General Rath?"  
  
They heard many different things as they passed through the crowds.  
  
"Would you like to dance princess?" Max asked in a quiet voice  
  
"I would love to Xander"  
  
******************************  
  
"I can't believe we have to go to some ball" Kyle complained  
  
"What if they have some goofy Antarian way of dancing?"  
  
"Kyle Shut up" Isabel said  
  
"Yeah Kyle" Alex agreed  
  
"It will be fine"  
  
"You guys at least have dates! I am the only one going stag."  
  
"Kyle maybe you'll run into someone there" Isabel suggested  
  
"Yeah right" Kyle said right before running smack into Marguerite  
  
"Uh...Hi Marguerite."  
  
"Wow!" He said taking in her appearance  
  
"You look great! I love the dress"  
  
"Thank you" She said  
  
'Just try to be casual Kyle' he told himself  
  
"So uh...who are uh...I mean are you uh...going to the ball?" He asked  
  
'God can I be anymore lame' he thought  
  
"Uh yes I am going to the ball" Marguerite said with a smile  
  
"You know I have on the BALL gown and everything"  
  
"Oh yeah" Kyle said  
  
'Kill me now'  
  
"What I meant was uh...who are you uh...I mean do you have a date?"  
  
'stupid stupid stupid'  
  
"No I don't have a date" she replied  
  
"I was to busy setting up Max and Maria with Liz and Michael I didn't have anytime to get one"  
  
"Oh! You don't have a date!"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Marguerite smiled and nodded  
  
Isabel and Alex had stopped walking and were watching the scene with amusement. They had to pinch themselves to keep from laughing  
  
'Well uh..." Kyle continued  
  
"You don't have a date, and I don't thave a date."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So maybe...uh we could go...together"  
  
"Marguerite smiled  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
"You would!" Kyle said with his eyes lighting up  
  
"Yes"  
  
With that she slipped her arm in his and they started to walk together towards the ballroom.  
  
Once they were out of sight Isabel and Alex broke out laughing  
  
"That was...That was the funniest thing I have seen in forever" Isabel managed to get out between laughter  
  
"I know I haven't...laughed this hard in a... long time" Alex chuckled  
  
"It feels nice to laugh again" Isabel said once she was more under control  
  
"Yeah it is" Alex agreed  
  
"I certainly has been awhile...since before Liz and Michael"  
  
"yeah. We were missing a third of the group" Isabel concluded  
  
"Now that we have them back, I think we will start laughing again"  
  
Alex smiled  
  
"Shall we"  
  
Isabel placed a tender kiss on his lips, and took his hand. They started in the direction of the ballroom again.  
  
**************************  
  
Liz took his hand a followed him out onto the dance floor.  
  
She felt his arms incircle her and his hands land on her waist. She linked her arms around his nect and they began to sawy to the music.  
  
neither of them noticed that nobody else on the dance floor was dancing the same way they were, for they were both lost in another world.  
  
"have I told you how lovely you look tonight princess?" max asked  
  
"Its Liz"  
  
"And yes Xander you have, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again"  
  
He smiled  
  
"You look lovely"  
  
Liz felt incredible. He body was singing. She hadn't felt this way since well...since Max. She even felt that humming in the back of her mind more strongly than ever. She felt as though she were floating. His body felt so perfect pressed against hers. It felt...right.  
  
She sighed and buried her head in his chest.  
  
Max was barely keeping it together. Holding her was affecting him in the same way it always had. She felt perfect. He lrested his head on top of hers and smelled the amazing aroma of Stawberrys and Vanilla. His grip on her waist became a little tighter as he pulled her closer to him. He couldn't help himself.  
  
He closed his eyes to allow himself this moment. This one perfect moment holding Liz in his arms before things got messy. His eyes flew open when he felt her playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. Liz always did that to him. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked unaware that she was even doing anything!  
  
At that second he found a tiny glimer of hope that maybe thinngs would work out between them in the end after all.  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes again.  
  
Neither one of them heard the whispers of the crowd  
  
"Look at them"  
  
"They are both dancing the way of Earthlings"  
  
"Who is that man?"  
  
"What about Prince Zan?"  
  
"Beautiful couple"  
  
Nor did they realize that they were the only two dancing still, and that the song had changed.  
  
Milana could not tear her eyes away from the couple on the dance floor. She couldn't believe it! The prophecy must be true! Elizabeth was falling in love with Max for a second time, and she didn't even know it was him! She was their savior! The oracle was right! Milana thanked her lucky stars that she had gotten this women before Kivar did goodness knows what he would have done with her!  
  
*************************  
  
On the other side of the Planet Kivar was planning! Soon the time would come when he would take what belonged to him back from the Royals and he would Make that Princess Liz of theirs...his!  
  
*************************  
  
Liz opened her eyes to look at Xander, but when she did she realized that they were the only ones occupinging the dance floor. She pulled away from him and blushed furiously.  
  
max opened his eyes when he felt Liz pull away from him. He looked down at her and saw the deep red coloring her cheeks, but his attention was diverted to a group clapping and cheering for them!  
  
The other four "guards" and Michael and Marguerite  
  
As he looked closer though he realized that one of them wasn't cheering or smiling, in fact he was glaring...at him.  
  
Michael.  
  
Liz turned a color close to scarlet when she saw the group.  
  
"Would you wanna maybe..."  
  
"Go outside" He finished for her  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
Max noticed Liz shoot Michael a glare before following him outside onto the large balcony.  
  
The suns were setting again!  
  
Liz laughed! It was a beautiful, musical sound! It had been too long since he had heard it last!  
  
"Its funny! The last time we were on a balcony it was sunset as well! Do you like Sunsets Xander?" She asked  
  
"I love them" he said puting up the invisable shield around them  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"I love them too"  
  
"Maybe since we both love them so much. We always find ourselves out here together. Maybe its fate"  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in fate?"  
  
"When did I say that?" She asked as she turned around to look at him  
  
"I don't...I just thought you said that once" He covered  
  
"Oh. I used to not believe in it. I used to think that we...we make our own destinys, but It was my fate that I was to be the future queen of Antar, just as it was Michaels to become the second to the leader, and Max's to be with Tess."  
  
max felt like someone had punched him in the gut.  
  
"We don't really have that much say at all in our future"  
  
"I think your wrong Liz"  
  
"I wish I was" She said and then turned around to look at the sunset  
  
"Liz I need to telll you something" Max started  
  
"Shhh" Liz said with a finger to her lips  
  
"Just watch"  
  
They stood there for a few moments watching as the suns dipped further down into the horizon  
  
"What are you thinking Liz?" Max asked  
  
Liz turned around and started to walk towards him  
  
"Something I shouldn't be"  
  
He felt her come close to him. her lips were only inches from his own. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and feel her lips against his again.  
  
She drifted closer and closer to his mouth and the sunsfinally dipped completely behind the Mountains in the distance  
  
"Liz we can't" Max blurted out as he pulled away  
  
He couldn't kiss her when she didn't know the truth about him, it just wouldn't be right.  
  
'I'm sorry Liz. I really want to, but we can't"  
  
Liz had a mortified expression on her face  
  
"Oh god I am so sorry...I am so...sorry"  
  
She turned around and ran back into the ballroom  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Part 16  
  
  
  
Maria rested her head on Michaels shoulder biting back the sigh that threatened to escape her lips. Being like this with him felt exactly the way it should be.  
  
Perfect.  
  
She really wasn't angry anymore. Her love had won over the anger and any other negative feelings she had had before. It just wasn't worth it, and besides she had nothing to be angry about. Except well Nicholas...and herself for not believing in the two people that loved her the most. No she was just happy being here with him...even if he didn't know it was really her.  
  
Maria was snapped out of her dream world when he spoke  
  
"You know Giana. Your not to bad when your not running your mouth" he said with a grin  
  
She felt fire rise up within her  
  
""If only I could say the same for you" She spat  
  
Michael laughed.  
  
It had been too long since he had been able to battle it out with anyone. He and Liz never fought, and he missed it.  
  
"I like you Giana" Michael said  
  
"You've got a quick wit. You keep me on my toes. You have a come back to everything I say. I like that. I haven't had that with anyone in a long time." Michael said with a far away look.  
  
"Thanks...I think"  
  
"I have only been around Liz for a while now. We have lived together for almost a year." He paused  
  
Jelousy.  
  
Damnit.  
  
Why couldn't she control that!  
  
"Now don't get me wrong. I love Liz, but I enjoy an argument everyonce in a while, and she is just impossible to argue with!" He said with a frown  
  
"And when you do argue with her, she has this crazy rationalization and you can't help but listen to her."  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Damnit!  
  
Maria couldn't help but frown.  
  
He loved Liz  
  
He LOVED her  
  
Michael loved Liz.  
  
Loved Liz  
  
LOVED!  
  
Since when had Michael begun confessing his feelings! And to almost complete strangers! He had met "Giana" like a week ago.  
  
He had never said he loved her. Never when they were dating  
  
Not ONCE!  
  
And he loved Liz.  
  
He told people he LOVED Liz.  
  
"I don't know how Maxwell could have dealt with her! He must have never won an argument," Michael said continuing his thoughts unaware of her state of mind.  
  
He looked down at her and saw the frown on her face  
  
"Giana are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine" She snapped  
  
"Hey. What did I do?" Michael protested!  
  
"I have been charming, and a gentle man! Where's Liz! She'll back me up!!" He said looking around  
  
Maria gave an unladylike snort  
  
"You A Gentleman!"  
  
"Hey Giana remember what I said about me liking you...well just forget all that" Michael said  
  
"Fine. Of all the nerve! You acting like you're gods gift to women!"  
  
"Hey if the shoe fits"  
  
"You are arogant and pig headed"  
  
"Tell me. Do you sleep in a coffin?"  
  
Maria drew back offended!  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"Ugly"  
  
"Disgusting"  
  
"Egotist"  
  
"Dramaqueen"  
  
They came together in an instant. Whoever started the kiss was unknown, but they found themselves locked in a firey embrace in front of hundreds of people.  
  
"Who is that with Gerneral Rath"  
  
"Thats very improper"  
  
"They should go somewhere more private"  
  
"Beautiful girl he picked though"  
  
They broke apart gasping for breath  
  
"How dare you kiss me like that in front of all these people?" Maria yelled  
  
"I didn't kiss you. YOU kissed ME" Michael shouted back  
  
"Whatever" she said crossing her arms  
  
"Fine" Michael said  
  
"Liz has been out there for a long time. I have to check on her"  
  
"Yeah go run to Liz" Maria called out before stomping off.  
  
********************************  
  
"Dance with me?" Alex asked in his most gentleman like voice.  
  
"Why certainly" Isabel said in the same fashion.  
  
She slipped her small hand into his larger one, and he lead her onto the dance floor. He saw Michael and Maria were already there, and from the looks of it they were arguing about something.  
  
He smiled  
  
Somethings never change he thought to himself  
  
He pulled Isabel into his arms and they both sighed at the feeling  
  
"Its been too long since we last danced" Alex whispered against her hair"  
  
"Too long" Isabel agreed  
  
"The last time was at your birthday at the Crashdown."  
  
Isabel giggled at the memory  
  
"Yeah you did a little more "dancing" than I did" She laughed  
  
"I miss that." Alex said  
  
"It was one of the last perfect memorys I have. Right before everything happened"  
  
"Yes. I miss it too"  
  
"Will we ever be able to go back?" He asked  
  
"You know to those happy times just hanging out in the Crashdown. Liz and Michael are bound to this planet now, just as You and Max used to be."  
  
"I have no idea whats going to happen, but I just hope we can get our friends back."  
  
Alex nodded his head and pulled her closer  
  
"I hope so"  
  
*****************************  
  
"So uh...Marguerite...uh...do you want me to get you some...punch...or something?"  
  
"Sure Kyle" she smiled  
  
"Ok" Kyle said breaking into a huge smile  
  
"Just wait right here, and I'll be right back" he said running in the direction of the punch bowls  
  
When Kyle reached the punch bowls, he was faced with a dilema.  
  
There were THREE different types of punch  
  
He cursed himsefl for not asking what kind she wanted  
  
He looked down at the bowls  
  
Red  
  
Orange  
  
Purple  
  
But which kind would she like?  
  
he decided to try them out. Maybe he could decide the best one. He poured the punches into three cups. He remembered his father showing him how to taste wine. First you take a big whiff of it and then you taste it and swish it around in your mouth  
  
Kyle didn't notice the strange looks people were giving him  
  
Marguerite looked over at Kyle  
  
What in the world was he doing she asked herself  
  
"Hes such a goofball" She muttered to herself  
  
"But he is kinda cute"  
  
After trying all three punches he was no closer to finding the best one, so he just got her one of each.  
  
"Marguerite...I didn't know what you like so I just-" Kyle was inturupted when Liz came barreling through him spilling all three punches on him"  
  
"Liz" he called after her, but she was gone  
  
He looked down at his ruined suit  
  
"great"  
  
"Don't worry" She said and waved her hand over the stain making it dissapear  
  
"Another neat alein trick" Kyle said  
  
"Ok I'll be right back with more punch" Kyle said  
  
"Oh and what kind do you want?"  
  
"Get me Strawberry"  
  
"So the red one right?"  
  
"Right" She laughed  
  
*****************************  
  
Liz brushed the tears out of her eyes, as she ran away from the balcony, away from Xander and her huge mistake. She couldn't believe she did that! She tried to KISS him. How was she ever going to face him again? He was probably on the balcony laughing at her right now with Kaleb and Accen.  
  
She ran all the way to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. Why had she been so stupid?  
  
Her record with Men was getting worse and worse. First Kyle, then Max, and now this...she secretly pitied the fool that was forced to marry her some day.  
  
*****************************  
  
Max ran through the crowd after Liz. She had gotten the wrong idea. God how he wanted to kiss her, but it wouldn't have been fair. She deserved the truth, before anything happened.  
  
"Here Is your Pun-"  
  
Max slammed into Kyle pushing him out of the way to continue after Liz  
  
Kyle looked down at his suit, which was once again stained with red punch  
  
"Tonight is just not a good night"  
  
Marguerite laughed and waved her hand over him once again  
  
"Why don't we skip the punch and dance?" She asked  
  
"Sounds good" Kyle said extending his arm for her to take.  
  
******************************  
  
Max chased after her. He was pretty sure she went into her room. When he reached the outside of her door he braced himself...this was it.  
  
He was going to tell her.  
  
The door slid open and he saw Liz sobbing on her bed.  
  
His heart broke into a million pieces. Could he ever stop hurting her?  
  
"Liz." He said announcing his presence  
  
Liz looked up at him and then buryed her head back into the bed  
  
"Go away. I don't feel like talking about it. You can go laugh with your friends somemore"  
  
"Liz...you got the wrong idea" He said moving to sit down at the edge of her bed.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you. I still do, BELIEVE me. There is probably nothing I would rather do more."  
  
Liz sat up and wiped her eyes  
  
"Then why did you pull away"  
  
"Because Liz. You need to know the truth. It wouldn't have been fair to you to kiss you not knowing who I really was. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Who are you then?" She asked  
  
She felt the tugging at the back of her mind again and shoved it back  
  
Not now. She didn't have time for Missing Max moments.  
  
"I wanted to tell you earlier. I have wanted to tell you since we arrived here, but well we weren't allowed. I'm probably still not able to tell you, but I have to. You need to know! And I need to tell you Liz"  
  
Liz heard a hint of desperation in his voice. He was speaking to her just the way Max used to. She felt a tug at her heart  
  
"What is it Xander?"  
  
Max took a deep breath and grabbed for her hand  
  
"I'm not really a guard, and my name is not Xander."  
  
"Ok" Liz said still unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Its me Liz. Max."  
  
Liz was silent for a long time, before she spoke  
  
"Did Michael put you up to this?" She spat  
  
"Because its really not funny"  
  
"Liz. Liz its true." Max said  
  
"I don't believe this! You don't even look like Max! Max is DEAD, along with the rest of my friends. This entire thing is not-"  
  
She was cut off when he brought his lips to hers.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She saw the shooting in the Crashdown  
  
*Flash*  
  
Their first kiss on her balcony  
  
*Flash*  
  
Her in third grade  
  
*Flash*  
  
The pain he felt seeing her in bed with Michael  
  
*Flash*  
  
Watching her run away after he told her he never wanted to see her again  
  
*Flash*  
  
Seeing her for the first time at the crowning  
  
*Flash*  
  
Their almost kiss  
  
Liz pulled away feeling the tears flooding her eyes  
  
"Max"  
  
TBC...  
  
[b]Part 17[/b]  
  
Marguerite sighed and looked in the direction Max had run.after Liz. Something bad must have happened. She pulled away from Kyle. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this party short" She said regretfully.  
  
"Huh?" Kyle said looking up at her  
  
Marguerite smiled. She really liked Kyle, and if she wasn't mistaken she would say he felt the same way.  
  
"I have to go. I think there's a problem with Ma-"  
  
She was interrupted when Michael came bounding up to them "Have you seen Liz? Or that.that Xander person"  
  
Marguerite put on her most innocent face "No.I haven't seen either of them"  
  
"Shit" Michael swore "I'm gonna kill him" He said before raising off to find Liz  
  
"Come on" Marguerite said pulling Kyle down the Hallway to Liz's room  
  
******************  
  
"What's going on?" Isabel said as she watched everyone run after Max  
  
"I don't know but lets go see" Alex said pulling Isabel along after him  
  
******************  
  
Liz got off the bed and started backing up. "I don't know who or what you are.but you stay away from me" Liz said her fear and disgust evident on her face  
  
"Liz I-"  
  
"Don't talk to me" She said as she backed against the door  
  
"Its me-"  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed placing her hands on top of her ears to block out his voice "I don't know what you did to get those.those memories.but you stay away from me. Max is DEAD"  
  
She pressed a button on the door and it opened. She tumbled out and fell into a pair of arms.  
  
Michael  
  
"Liz. Liz! What's wrong?" He asked pulling her into his arms  
  
"Michael just.just keep him away" Liz said through a stream of tears  
  
Instant rage bubbled through him as he looked at Liz. She shouldn't be made to feel that way ever. "What the FUCK did you do to her?" Michael demanded advancing on Max.  
  
"Michael.Michael is me Max" Max attempted  
  
He was met by a fist in the face.  
  
Marguerite ran in the room right at that moment. "Michael stop" She said freezing him to place right as another blow was about to hit Max.  
  
Liz spoke up  
  
"What are you doing? Unfreeze him! That is an order" Liz screamed  
  
Marguerite was shocked to say the least. She had never heard Liz speak to anyone in that tone of voice before. She ignored Liz's command however and went over to Max running her hands down his face and throat. The occupants of the room watched in awe as she removed her hands to reveal Max standing there.  
  
Liz moved over to grip the still frozen Michael.  
  
Marguerite left Max and went over to Kyle repeating the process. Then to Isabel and Alex who had just entered the room, and finally to Maria who was looking on from the doorframe.  
  
Liz gasped as each of her supposedly dead friends were revealed.  
  
"Unfreeze him" Liz demanded  
  
Marguerite lifted a hand and Michael almost stumbled as he unfroze.  
  
Liz began to move slowly towards her 4 friends who had clumped together waiting for her reaction. She moved until she was standing directly in front of Kyle. And threw herself in his arms. Alex was the next to reciece Liz's squeeze. Then Isabel and Maria.  
  
She turned around and saw max standing across the room watching her. She began to walk over to him. She stopped right in front of him. Head bowed. Then she looked up at him.into his eyes.  
  
They were the right color now. A rich golden amber.  
  
"Is it really you?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears  
  
Max nodded  
  
Liz slowly wrapped her arms around him savoring the feeling of touching him again. She inhaled deeply taking in the scent that was so uniquely Max. How had she not known? She pulled away enough so that she could look into his eyes "I thought I was never going to see you again" She whispered softly  
  
"Me too" Max said  
  
He pulled her back against him. He closed his eyes and buryed his head in her hair.  
  
Strawberrys.  
  
It still smelled like strawberrys. He rested his forehead against hers, and looked down into her eyes.  
  
Liz felt a deep need erupt inside of her. She had to kiss him. She had to make sure that he was really there and not just some figment of her imagination.  
  
She reached up and grabbed his face. She let her hands travel over every detail of it before finally bringing it down towards hers.  
  
She brushed her lips lightly over his soft at first but then deeper.  
  
The connection roared to life immediately and Liz could feel the joy Max felt at being in her arms again.  
  
Max felt the light brush of her lips over his and he could not longer take it. He laced his fingers through her hair and urged her to open up to him. She complied and max ran his tongue along her bottom lip before sliding it in her mouth.  
  
Liz wrapped her arms around Max's neck deepening the kiss. They were in their own world. They forgot that anyone else existed. Even the people in the room with them  
  
They however did not go unnoticed.  
  
Marguerite smiled at the site before her. Her future King and Queen reunited at last.  
  
Liz pulled away and max sighed at the loss "I just had to-"  
  
"I know" Max said  
  
Michael was sick of the sentimental reunion and turned around and left the room pushing his way through Kyle and Alex to reach the doorway.  
  
Liz turned around from Max when she heard the door slide shut.  
  
Who had left she wondered as she looked around.  
  
Michael was missing.  
  
Liz didn't say anything as she followed after him.  
  
"Liz" Marguerite said gesturing to her friends  
  
"He needs me right now more than they do" She said to Marguerite "I'm sorry" She said to everyone else before running out the door.  
  
Max watched Liz walk out the door before letting out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
"Well I would say that that went.pretty well" Isabel said with a smile  
  
"She was just happy that we were alive Isabel" Max said "We're not off that easy"  
  
"What's wrong with Michael?" Alex asked  
  
"He's very upset right now" Marguerite said stating the obvious. "Don't worry. Liz will help him"  
  
They nodded  
  
"Why is he so upset?" Maria asked quietly  
  
"He's upset for a lot of reasons. Probably with himself for not being able to tell whom you really were. Michaels job now is to protect Liz. At all costs. What if you were Khivar." She paused "He's also probably upset because of what he saw between Max and Liz"  
  
"Why is he.Are they together?" Max asked with a hint of jealousy  
  
"No" Marguerite was quick to inform "But for a long time you and Isabel were his only family. You left him. You left him with Liz, and she became his family. Now you show up and Liz runs back to you. He may be afraid he's going to lose her."  
  
"So it's a good thing she went after him then" Kyle said  
  
"Yes your right" Marguerite agreed  
  
**************  
  
Khivar rested his head in his hands as he listened to the latest report.  
  
"Their defense has tripled sir." The young soldier said with a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
"Tripled!" Khivar yelled! Finally looking up.  
  
"Yes sir" The soldier said "And.then of course the royal four is together again."  
  
Nicholas stepped in at that point "Khivar The Royal Four may all be together but they are still broken apart. I doubt Rath and Liz will be able to get over them leaving that quickly. We still have time."  
  
"Yes Nicholas your right. We have to wait for the perfect moment though, and since the Defense has TRIPLED." He screamed looking at the young soldier "It will have to be an inside job"  
  
"Yes" Nicholas agreed  
  
Khivar ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed "You and I will do it Nicholas. In 3 day"  
  
[I]And Elizabeth will be mine[/I]  
  
Khivar dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand and went over to his bed. He sat down on the edge of it. He felt arms snake around his neck  
  
Tess  
  
"Not right now Tess" Khivar barked  
  
Tess frowned and got up off the bed "You never want to anymore Khivar! What is Wrong with you?!"  
  
"You just don't appeal to me anymore Tess" Khivar said with distaste "In a few days I am going to get myself a real women. I think you know her. I believe Zan choose her over you as well"  
  
'Liz!" Tess screeched! "I thought we were going to kill her!"  
  
"You thought wrong" Khivar said raising his hand at her  
  
****************  
  
When Liz finally found Michael he was sitting on the ledge of the balcony. "Michael" Liz called to him  
  
"What are you doing out here Liz?" Michael said "Shouldn't you be inside with everyone?"  
  
"No. I am where I need to be" "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Michael said quickly  
  
"Michael you don't have to lie to me" Liz said hoping that he would open up. Right now wasn't a good time for the stonewall he was so famous for. "Whatever it is, we'll work it out."  
  
"Aren't you pissed Liz?" Michael erupted "Why aren't you? They LEFT us!" Michael said  
  
"Yes Michael I am very angry.but I am happy they're alive. Anger can wait. Right now I am just happy my friends aren't dead like I thought they were."  
  
"They also lied Liz. They spent all that time with us."  
  
"I know! Its something we'll work through" Liz said walking over and leaning against the balcony  
  
"What else is bugging you Michael?" Liz asked placing her hand on his shoulder  
  
"A lot of things Liz" Michael said  
  
"I've got all night"  
  
TBC.  
  
[b]Part 18[/b]  
  
"Michael I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." Liz said placing a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Liz you wouldn't understand" Michael said turning away  
  
Liz turned him back around "Try me"  
  
"Its my JOB to protect you!" He yelled in her face "I didn't do it. 5 people were around you all the time and I couldn't even tell they weren't who they said they were." "There are you happy"  
  
"Michael your not perfect. I couldn't tell either" Liz explained  
  
"I should be able to tell Liz. In my past life I was this great general.in this one.I can't even protect you."  
  
"Michael NOTHING happened to me. I am fine."  
  
"Something could have happened to you Liz. Damn that Maxwell it's his fault this is happening to you. You're in danger because he was too much of a coward to step up to the plate himself."  
  
"Michael you know that not true. Max followed Tess here. And I choose this. I didn't have to and neither did you."  
  
"Don't stick up for him Liz!" Michael yelled "You were right about Tess all along and he didn't listen to you. He just followed his dick and listened to whatever she told him!"  
  
A pained look immediately passed over Liz's face and Michael instantly regretted saying that  
  
"Liz I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that"  
  
"No its ok. Your right. Max saw us together and didn't even let us explain. At the first sign of trouble in our relationship he went right to Tess."  
  
"Liz-"  
  
"I'm not sticking up for him Michael" Liz interrupted "He hurt me and I don't know if I can really ever forgive him. A relationship should be based on trust. Obviously ours wasn't."  
  
"Michael I choose this path because I felt like it was the right thing to do. We're helping to save a planet Michael! I wanted to help, and so did you." "And Michael if I had to do it over again I would do the exact same thing. Especially the part about asking you to be my second." Liz said with a smile "I wouldn't want anyone else on Earth.or Antar to be my second."  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you Liz. Your all the family I've got" Michael said turning away  
  
"Is that what this is about Michael?" Liz asked "Michael do you think I am going to leave you?"  
  
Liz reached out to touch his face "Michael I will never leave you. When Max and Maria left they lost all respect I still had of them. You're my family too Michael. I honestly feel like you're the brother I never had. I love you. And I will never leave you like they did."  
  
"When I saw you kiss Max. I guess I felt."  
  
"You felt what?" Liz pressed  
  
Michael squirmed under this line of questioning "I felt afraid." Michael finally answered  
  
Liz wiped a stray tear away  
  
"I was afraid you would leave me for them." Michael said as his wall crumbled around him.  
  
He was amazed she could do that. No one could ever do that.  
  
"Why?" Liz asked  
  
"Because I don't know if I can forgive them Liz. At least Max seems sorry. I don't think Maria even cares, but that isn't even an issue. They left us."  
  
"I know Michael. As much as I want to say I don't miss them. I can't. I do." Liz explained  
  
"I want to try and build back a friendship Michael."  
  
"Liz how can you be so accepting?"  
  
"I miss them Michael"  
  
"Am I not enough?" Michael asked angrily "Why would you even want them back Liz? I don't understand it. They were supposed to be our friends."  
  
"Michael I would not have survived without you there. Yes your enough for me, but.I keep thinking about the way it used to be."  
  
"If I can't be friends with Maria and Max I at least want it to work out with Alex and Kyle. Even Isabel."  
  
"They may be worse off than Max and Maria. They completely betrayed us for them. They should have listened to us. They had NO reason not to."  
  
"Michael I want to try. I NEED to try." Liz said "Please try for me"  
  
Michael scowled and looked away  
  
"If not for me, try for Antar." Liz pressed "Max and Isabel are the other half of the royal four. We may need them to beat Khivar."  
  
"Liz you heard Milana. When you marry and your powers are revealed we can beat him. With you and I both we may not need Max and Isabel."  
  
"Or we may need them" Liz said  
  
Michael sighed and moved over to a chair to sit down "Fine I will try, but I make no guarantees, and I will not try to act civil. We did nothing wrong. Its them that should prove they are worthy of our friendship."  
  
Liz came over and pulled him up out of the chair and into a hug "Thank you"  
  
*******************  
  
Max awoke from his very short and fitful sleep feeling even worse than he had the night before. He sat up in bed and drug his hand through his hair. He should have told her. When was he going to get it through his head that lies were not good for a relationship? Especially a relationship that practically didn't even exist anymore.  
  
He sighed heavily. Getting her back wasn't going to be easy. In fact it would probably be the hardest thing he would ever do, but he would do it. He simply had to.  
  
Torture he could stand, but life without Liz.  
  
He just couldn't live without her.  
  
The door to his room slid open and Maria walked in.  
  
"You look about as good as I feel" She said  
  
"Yeah" Max breathed  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked  
  
"I don't know. Grovel?"  
  
"Max I just.I can't help but feel that what we did was right. I mean IF it had been the other way around they would have acted the same way." Maria said  
  
"No." Max said firmly "Liz would have never done what I did. I didn't even give her a chance Maria. Nicholas knew we would fall right into his trap. God! And we did!" "How can you not feel bad about what we did to them?" Max asked  
  
"I DO feel bad! Max I would do anything to take back what we did. I wish I had answered the phone when they called or opened the door when they came, but I was angry Max! We were both so angry." A tear slipped out of Maria eyes.  
  
"I couldn't think straight. When I saw them together like that." She paused. "Liz has always been my best friend. Michael was the only man I ever loved. Seeing them together.it hurt" "I couldn't even look at them without seeing that image in my head"  
  
"I know Maria" Max agreed. "I did too, but look at what happened. Liz and Michael didn't sleep together." Max sighed and rubbed his face "And now we may never get them back again"  
  
*********************  
  
Alex was sitting in the main room of their quarters with Isabel and Kyle  
  
"I wonder what's in store for today?" Alex said  
  
"Yeah" Isabel agreed  
  
"I have a feeling that whatever it is is going to be awkward as hell." Kyle said "I wonder how Liz managed with Michael last night?"  
  
"I don't know" Isabel said "He was really angry"  
  
"Man I feel lower than crap" Alex said "I really hope Liz gives me the chance to make it up to her."  
  
"Liz is very forgiving" Kyle said "I remember this one time when we were dating Liz really wanted to go see this weird IMAX movie on dolphins or something, but I begged her to come to this party at Paulies house with me. She finally said yes and we went." Kyle chuckled "I got completely hammered that night and threw up on her favorite shoes. She forgave me."  
  
"Lovely" Isabel said with a disgusted look on her face  
  
"What about Michael?" Alex asked  
  
Isabel looked down "What we did to him was even worse. We left him. OH don't think forgiveness will come easy to him"  
  
"If at all" Max said as he entered the room with Maria in tow  
  
"Well if it isn't sleeping ugly," Kyle said referring to Max.  
  
"How did you sleep" Isabel asked her brother  
  
"Oh like a rock" Max said sarcastically "Like a rock that got no sleep at all"  
  
"Sorry" Isabel said  
  
"At least they know now. At least we don't have to lie anymore" Alex said  
  
"Yeah but now we actually have to face what we did" Kyle said with a frown  
  
"I'm glad we got the chance" Maria spoke "For a while I thought we would never get to tell them"  
  
"So what happens now?" Isabel asked  
  
"We try and win their trust back. We try to help them beat Khivar" Max said  
  
"Will they let us?" Isabel asked  
  
"I hope so"  
  
Just then they door slid open and in walked Milana and Marguerite.  
  
"Morning your majesty.your highness.your excellence. What do they call you here?" Alex asked  
  
"Alex" Maria said with smack to Alexs head  
  
"Ow. I was just asking"  
  
Milana smiled at the exchange "You can just call me Milana" She said  
  
"Hi Marguerite" Kyle said looking at the red haired beauty  
  
Marguerite smiled at Kyle  
  
Marguerite moved gracefully through the room and sat down "There is much we must discuss. I only wish we had time for it all."  
  
She looked at Max and Isabel. "My children. Please do not think that because I did not show much affection towards you when I knew that you arrived that I do not love you. I have waited for this day for a long time. And after all this is through, and Liz is queen I will devote my time into getting to know you. That is if you wish to remain her on Antar. Unfortunately we have no time for pleasantries. We are fighting a war and we believe Khivar is after Liz." Milana explained  
  
"Liz is not married and I very much doubt she will be willing to any time soon. Until she is married and bonded she will not have her full powers, therefore we need to rely on the power of the four square. You, Isabel, Michael and Liz complete the four square." She said looking at Max  
  
"Unfortunately uniting the four square right now would not do you any good. There must be trust and love between all members. As of now the four square is broken by jealousy and anger. It must be fixed. You must earn Michaels, and most importantly Liz's trust back." Milana said  
  
"As you know my father and I are the head of the resistance against Khivar." Marguerite said "We have a lot of followers, however Khivar is very powerful and we will be defeated without one of two things"  
  
"Which are?" Kyle said nervously  
  
"The uniting of the four square or the bonding of the princess." Marguerite said  
  
"If you cannot unite the Four square I have no choice but to force Elizabeth into marriage" Milana said  
  
"Who would she have to marry?" Maria asked  
  
There was a long pause before the queen answered "Either Max or Michael"  
  
"Why them? Why not someone else?" Isabel asked  
  
"It has to be someone Liz has a bond with." The queen explained "Like the bond Max formed with Liz when he healed her, or the bond that was formed between Elizabeth and Michael when she made him her second"  
  
"Can't a bond be formed with someone else?" Alex asked with a puzzled expression  
  
"Yes, but that would take months. That is time we do not have" Milana answered "Right when you came I was about to start introducing Elizabeth to potential suitors, however since your escape Khivar has stepped up his attack and we no longer have the time."  
  
Max who had been silent the whole time spoke up "When?"  
  
"We believe the attack will be coming soon," Marguerite said.  
  
"When?" He asked again  
  
"If the Royal Four are not united by Friday. Liz and Michael will be bonded" Milana said  
  
TBC. 


End file.
